Season 4: Loyalty's Way
by Silverdash
Summary: A rewrite of season 4 with the original six plus my OCs. Takumi in later chapters, as well as another couple. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Prologe: Before The Digital World

Hi everybody! I'm starting a new story. It took mypre-reader a while to declare it bona fide, but she has an excuse (Internet down). Anyway, I'm rewritting season 4 with my own characters, although Kayla is my pre-reader. Yes, we made up our own spirits, Magic and Hope (the Hope spirit is not an Angel) and the explaination will come next chapter. I'm not going to start at the All Abord episode, Tim and Kayla would have nothing to do, so Chapter one starts at the A Molehill out of a Mountain episode. See more next update.

Ja ne!

--------------------------------------------

Prologue: Before the Digital World

My life has always been hell.

My name is Timothy Himi. I am an orphan along with my twin sister Kayla. We don't want any sympathy, not from you or our family. We just want a way to ease the pain and anger inside of us.

We were five when our family died. We had just gotten home from school that day. Our older sister, Susan who was ten at the time, was upstairs doing her homework. Our baby brother was also upstairs asleep. I was playing hide and seek with Kayla. Mom was watching TV. Dad...

Dad had died in a car accident about a year before. This is one reason my life is hell. Kayla and I only knew our father for four years.

Anyway, about twenty minutes after we got home, the doorbell rang. Kayla was it, and I was hiding under the laundry pile.

I heard Mom answer the door. Kayla had just passed the laundry room when a gunshot went off. Kayla screamed. She told me she saw Mom fall with a hole in her head.

I was frozen under the laundry pile. I heard Susan scrambling on the floor above me. Kayla screamed again, but was cut off by a gunshot.

Whoever said that twins are more connected than any two people could be was right. I actually felt Kayla being shot. I'm grateful she didn't die.

Susan ran down the stairs, but was stopped by a gunshot. I heard Luke start to wail. Footsteps went upstairs, and my blood went cold when I heard a gunshot, and Luke went quiet.

I didn't move as the guy went around the house gathering items. When he left the house about three minutes later, I still didn't move. I only crawled out of the laundry pile over to Kayla when our neighbor, Mrs. Smith, came and screamed at the sight of my Mom about a minute later.

Kayla was sent to the hospital. It took two weeks to recover, two weeks more to leave, but I never left my twin's side the whole time.

We were adopted. We took martial arts lessons together to ease the pain. We excelled so quickly that our sensei also taught us weapons training and stealth, which we excelled in as well.

During our time after our family's murder, Kayla and I were constantly made fun of. I finally snapped when one kid had the guts to hit Kayla and beat her to a bloody pulp. We started to use our stealth skills to avoid others. I know she could have taken care of herself, but I felt protective for her since she's the only family I had left or so we thought.

When Kayla and I turned eleven, we discovered relatives of both our parents, both sides living in Shibuya.

We've already spotted one of our cousins. He had just blasted out of his house, shouting something about being back later to my aunt. Having nothing better to do, we silently decide to follow him, but at that moment, our cell phones went off.


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Blossoms of Hope

Ho, hi people. I am so sorry this took half of forever. I'm kind of in trouble and have been banned from the computer from a little while, but my parents forgot about the laptop. Anyway, as usual with me, let's answer reviews.

**Bluesakuramon:** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for letting Kayla use the name BlueSakuramon!

**Xtremequeen666: **Thanks!

**Aerol Somtaaw**Um, did you read Seraphimon's Tale or something? Tommy isn't the cousin from the prologe. That was Takuya. Takky's a cousin on Tim and Kayla's mom's side and Tommy is on their dad's side.

And here we go! I do not own Digimon, Kayla or BlueSakuramon. Kayla and BlueSakuramon were made up by my friend Kayla. The name BlueSakuramon is owned by Bluesakuramon. I own Tim and his spirits, which come in next chapter. Ja!

Chapter 1: Blue Blossoms of Hope

Tim opened his eyes and looked at the sky. The stars seemed to twinkle at him, like they were happy that he was awake.

He stood up. At the fire, Kayla glanced at him, then looked at her watch. "You did it again," She said, shaking her head and making her long brown hair fly out, red highlights flashing in the moonlight. "I don't know how you do it."

Tim grinned. He prided himself in his ability to fall asleep anytime, anywhere in any condition, and wake up whenever he wanted. He could also tell himself to sleep so light that the wind in the grass could wake him or so heavy that an earthquake could not.

"Quiet night?" he asked, stretching.

"Better than our days." Kayla replied.

Ever since they had found their cousin Takuya Kanbara, the twins have had strange adventures. Along with Takuya and three other kids, Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto, Junpei "JP" Shibayama, and their other cousin Tomoki "Tommy" Himi, they had taken a train to the Digital World, a world of data inhabited by Digital Monsters, or Digimon.

The strangest parts of their adventures were when all the others had become Digimon themselves. When they first arrived in the Digital World, they had all received devices called D-Tectors from their cell phones, all different colors: Takuya's had a red with a black grip, Zoe had a lavender one with a pink grip, JP had a blue one with a yellow grip, Tommy had a pale blue with a green grip, Tim had a black one with a silver grip and Kayla had a white one with a light blue grip.

When Cerberumon attacked them, Takuya's D-Tector had downloaded the Spirit of Fire and he had become Agunimon, Warrior of Fire.

The same thing happened when JP and Tommy were attacked by the ooze-monster Raremon. Another boy, Koji Minamoto, became Lobomon, Warrior of Light. With the Spirit of Light and his white-and blue D-Tector, Koji went on his own after that, though it was obvious that Kayla didn't want him to go.

Their first night in the Digital World had them being attacked by the flame Digimon Candlemon, Tommy had received the Spirit of Ice and turned the Candlemon into Digi-cicles as Kumamon.

Though Takuya, Tommy and Tim weren't there for Woodmon's attack on a Floramon/Mushroomon village the next day, Zoe, JP and Kayla were. They witnessed Zoe receiving the Spirit of Wind and becoming Kazemon, though the Spirit would have been taken if Lobomon hadn't intervened.

Later, with Agunimon and Kumamon leading a Kokuwamon rebellion at the Wind Factory Inc. and Kazemon, along with Tim and Kayla's martial arts skills, providing a distraction at the gate, JP had found the Spirit of Thunder; becoming Beetlemon had zapping Snimon to Kingdom Come.

Their second night had been quiet, however. Their only problem was that the food the Candlemon, Floramon and Mushroomon had given them was out.

Tim shook his head, his brown bangs falling into his cyan eyes. He glanced at his sister, then looked longingly into the forest they had camped next to.

"Don't even think about it, nii-chan." Kayla said. "The sun isn't up, the others aren't up and that's an unknown forest."

"Fine." Tim said, glaring at his twin. "I'll run around the perimeter."

While her brother went for his usual ten-mile run, Kayla looked at her sleeping companions. Her cousins were sleeping next to each other. She found it sweet that Tommy looked up to Takuya, Tim and herself as older siblings, though he spent most of his time with the boys. JP leaned against a tree, muttering in his sleep. Kayla had no doubt that the subject of the dream was Zoe. The girl in question had somehow managed to snuggle up to Takuya and was now resting her head against his arm. Their Digimon companions, their guide Bokomon and the naïve Neemon, sat back-to-back next to JP.

"Tim, I'm going to catch some more z's." Kayla said. At a wave from her brother, she leaned against a tree and fell asleep to the rhythmic thumps of Tim's feet against the ground.

When the others had woken up, Tim had finished his run and was stoking the fire.

"About time." He said. "If we're going to get food, we need to leave. We've got to start a rationing system." He added, glaring at JP.

"What?"

They started walking and, an hour later; they arrived in a Digimon Village, where Zoe got into a fight with a shop owner.

"I'm telling you, I've got money to pay for this!" the girl yelled.

"I don't take that currency." Replied the Vegimon shop owner. "Get out before I make you."

Growling, Zoe stomped out to the others.

"So we don't have money." Bokomon said. "That's not good."

"But we do!" Zoe said, pulling out her purse and showing the white Digimon the coins. Bokomon pulled some out and gazed at them.

"Hm." He muttered. "No wonder Vegimon wouldn't take them. Oh well." With that, he tossed the coins and watched Zoe scramble around franticly trying to pick up the coins with amusment on his face.

"Great." Tim grumbled. "Now what?"

"Well…" Takuya started, but Neemon beat him to it. "How about there?"

They looked over to where the little Digimon was pointing. There was a sign over a door saying "Heroes wanted. Free food."

Jaws became unhinged and hit the ground. Seven pairs of eyes looked at Neemon in astonishment.

"Did the impossible just happen?" Kayla finally asked. "Did Neemon actually point out a smart thing?"

"I don't know." Answered the yellow-and-red Digimon. "Did I?"

Six humans and one white Digimon facefaulted. Neemon looked at them like nothing happened.

Takuya got up. "Come on, guys! They need heroes, and we're Legendary Warriors!"

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Tim and Kayla.

"Okay, most of us are Legendary Warriors." Takuya amended. "So let's go! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tim muttered as the others ran ahead. "One of us could fall of a cliff."

"Don't even joke." Kayla said. "Come on, they're leaving us."

Takuya and the others were at the door by the time Kayla and Tim caught up. Inside were slimy green creatures with large shells. When Takuya said "Uh…we're heroes?" their eyes went wide and joyful.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey, would I ever steer you wrong?"

"How would I know, we hardly know you."

"Sh! Worm's coming!"

As the Trailmon known as Worm passed, a cable shot out of the bushes and attached to his caboose. A cart was pulled onto the tracks and started forward, causing the six kids and five Digimon inside it to give a startled yell.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" JP yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked a Numemon. "We're alive aren't we?"

A couple hours passed like this until a Numemon pointed at some houses on the side of a cliff. Literally. "There's our destination!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Takuya moaned at the sight of the sideway houses.

"No." Tim said, pointing at the base of the cliff. "You've got to be kidding _me_!"

At the base, the track went into a double loop-the-loop and went up the cliff.

Naturally, everyone but the Numemon panicked. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna…" JP said continuously. Zoe was whispering in Italian while Kayla and Tim swore in German. Tommy clung tight to the nearest person, which happened to be Takuya. Bokomon and Neemon clung tight to each other, tears pouring at their eyes at a rapid rate.

They blew through the loop-the-loop and came out fine, although a few had to prod their hearts to start them again (everyone but the Numemon and the twins.) It was running up the cliff where they had trouble.

About halfway up, the cable connecting them to Worm came loose and they fell backward. Tim leapt from the cart and grabbed the cable. He tossed it at one of the houses and it stuck. Grabbing the cable, he slid back down to the others hanging on the cart. The Numemon were attached to the cliff, watching with amused grins.

"Whatever you humans do, don't let go." Said one. "It's a long way down."

Tim looked down and saw that the ground was in fact about fifty feet from the base of the cliff. The real bottom of the cliff was too far to see.

Tim looked at the Numemon. "How do expect them to reach your houses? Kayla and I can scale the rope, but the others can't."

"We'll be right back." And they crawled to the village.

A couple minutes later, a rope ladder rolled down to them. "Climb up!" called the Numemon.

Tim and Kayla helped Takuya onto the ladder and put Tommy on after him. Bokomon and Neemon followed him and Kayla followed them as Tim helped Zoe and JP stand on the cart before following his twin. JP turned to Zoe, chuckling nervously.

"You know what they say." He said, gesturing to the ladder. "Ladies first."

Zoe went red, but not from embarrassment. "I'm wearing a skirt!" She shouted at him. "Sicko!"

SMACK!

After Tim, JP climbed with a red handprint on his cheek, Zoe behind him.

At that moment, right before he reached the house they were invited to, Tommy slipped. He fell backwards and went past Kayla, who tried to catch him, but missed.

Tim, however, did catch him, but he had to wrap his arm around the ladder. The force of Tommy's fall dropped them farther than expected and yanked Tim's arm up hard.

A crack echoed through the air. Tim bit his lip to keep his cry of pain in. Kayla looked down in horror as Tim realized that his arm was slipping.

Knowing he had seconds, Tim tossed Tommy to Kayla, yelling. "Catch!"

Kayla caught the eight-year-old just as Tim's arm let go of the ladder, causing him to fall before he could get a good grip with his good hand.

"Tim!" Kayla shouted as her twin brother got farther away. "Ni-san! No! Ni-san!"

Tim fell beyond sight and beyond all help. Kayla's heart shattered in two. Her twin brother…the twin brother that was there for her when she was shot. The older brother who would beat up the kids that hit her. And now he was gone.

Keeping an arm wrapped around Tommy, she continued up, but she could only see Tim, falling further and further. She barely registered the fact that two people were helping her in, and that one of them was not in her group, but a boy dressed in dark colors with a blue bandana pulling back his dark hair and a blue-and-white D-Tector on his belt: Koji Minamoto.

Once all the kids were up, Tommy threw himself at Kayla, sobbing into her chest. Kayla wrapped her arms around the little boy and cried into his shoulder. She felt Takuya wrap his arms around her and hold her close, and felt him put his chin on her head. She just hugged Tommy tighter and cried harder.

Zoe, JP, Koji, Bokomon, Neemon and the Numemon all watched. Zoe removed her lavender beanie and Koji took off his bandana. Silence filled the air, broken only by the three in the corner.

It was only when Kayla and Tommy had cried themselves to sleep that Takuya came over to the others. "So, what were we called here for?"

"Beats me." Koji growled. "I just came to help."

"We have asked you to come because an evil Digimon is terrorizing us," said the lead Numemon. "It wants us to give it the Fractal Code of the mountain and we refused, mostly because we don't know where the core is. The horrible creature then kidnapped all our females."

"I see." JP said.

"Now, I remember you wanted food." Said the Numemon leader. "If you're ready…"

Takuya waved the offer off. "I don't really feel like food right now." He said, sitting next to Kayla and Tommy.

A couple hours later, they woke up and joined the others for a meal (which was cabbage that tastes like meat, as I'm sure you guessed), though their hearts weren't in it.

Avoiding the subject of Tim, the others informed Tommy and Kayla of their mission.

"It ought to be easy enough for Legendary Warriors." Takuya concluded.

At his words, the Numemon all went wide-eyed and jumped away. "You're Legendary Warriors?" the Numemon leader asked.

"Yeah." Takuya said, turning to them. "Well, everybody except Kayla and T—, err, but she's still good at martial arts."

The Numemon conferenced for a couple seconds before turning to the kids. "Well, enjoy you're meal." Said the lead Numemon. "We'll just leave you alone. If you get cold, blankets are in the corner. Good evening!"

With that, they left. The others shrugged and kept eating.

Kayla was constantly moving her arm. She hadn't noticed it before, but it had been tingling ever since Tim fell. In fact, now that she thought of it, about ever since he broke his arm trying to catch Tommy.

Her eyes snapped open. Of course! What was it that Tim had said in the hospital?

Flashback 

"Kayla, I felt you get hurt."

"Huh?"

"When that guy shot you, I felt you get hurt."

**End Flashback**

If she could still feel the broken bone, then Tim was still alive! Smiling to herself, she lie down on the wall and fell asleep. The last thing she was aware of was Tommy lying down next to her.

When everyone woke up, they found themselves hanging on the cliff by ropes tied to their hands. Above them, the Numemon stood with scythes, ready to cut the ropes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Takuya yelled.

"Thought you could trick us, did you?" said the Numemon leader. "Nice try."

"What are you talking about?" Kayla yelled.

"Still trying to deceive us, are you?" called another Numemon. "Don't bother, it won't work."

"Your fellow Legendary Warrior will be here soon." Said another.

At that moment, a hole appeared next to Koji. A brown dwarf with an extremely big nose appeared from the hole. What got Bokomon was that it had the Symbol of Earth on its belt.

"Grumblemon!" yelled the Numemon leader. "Stop this or we will send your fellow Legendary Warriors plummeting like the other boy!"

"They Legendary Warriors?" Grumblemon asked, looking at the kids. "They no look like Legendary Warriors, they look like humans."

This confused the Numemon until the leader shouted, "He's trying to get us to release them! He'll go berserk if we cut the ropes! Watch!" With that, he threw his scythe at Koji's ropes, cutting through it and freeing his hands.

As he fell, he grabbed his D-Tector.

_An image of the Spirit of Light appeared on the screen. Koji thrust out his hand and watched as Fractal Code formed a ring around his fingers. He brought up his D-Tector and scanned the Code, then put both hands over his head. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Armor formed around the boy and compressed against him. He landed on a ledge, slashed his lightsabers and shot a laser from his arm blaster, yelling "Lobomon!"_

Lobomon leapt up the cliff, pointing his blaster at Grumblemon. "_Howling Laser_!"

A blue-white laser shot a Grumblemon, who dug back underground, avoiding the blast.

Meanwhile, the Numemon, seeing what Lobomon had done, were pulling the other kids up and untying them. "We are so sorry for the misunderstanding."

"That's okay." Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Let's help Lobomon!"

The others nodded and pulled out their D-Tectors.

The images of the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Wind and Thunder appeared on the D-Tector screens of Takuya, Tommy, Zoe and JP. Takuya and Tommy stretched their arms out as Zoe and JP thrust theirs out. Fractal Code formed a ring around their fingers. Takuya swung his arms around while Tommy connected his Fractal Code and D-Tector in front of him. Zoe yanked her hand back and did a side scan while JP spun slowly, his hands meeting in above him. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Armor formed around the four kids and compressed against him.

_Takuya was covered with red-and-white samurai armor, minus the katana. His hair was now long, blonde and wild._

_Tommy was a bear made of snow. He had a green helmet, green body armor and orange boots with retractable skis and a quad-launch bazooka on his back._

_Zoe had pink, bare-midriff style body armor and butterfly wings. Her hair was down to her knees and had turned violet. She also had a visor over her eyes._

_JP was covered head to toe in blue insectoid armor, complete with horn and foldable wings._

_Takuya punched the air twice. "Agunimon!"_

_Tommy jumped, landed, turned into slush, then turned back into a snow bear with a peace sign and a cheesy smile. "Kumamon!"_

_Zoe executed a spin kick, then threw a lock of hair out of her face and put a hand on her hip. "Kazemon!"_

_JP slammed his fists together, causing lightning bolts to fly from his hands. "Beetlemon!"_

"Kazemon, take Kumamon and go see if you can find the Numemon females." Agunimon said.

"Right!"

"Kayla, stay here!" Agunimon continued. "Beetlemon, let's help Lobomon!"

Kazemon grabbed Kumamon and took to the sky. Agunimon and Beetlemon headed for the battle.

Lobomon was aiming another Howling Laser at Grumblemon when Agunimon leapt in front of him, punching out and sending fist sized fireballs at the dwarf. "_Pyro Punch_!"

"Are you trying to get shot?!" Lobomon yelled, powering down his laser.

Grumblemon then appeared in a different location, right in front of Beetlemon.

"_Thunder Fists_!" Fists crackling with electricity, Beetlemon swung them toward the dwarf, but it dug back underground again. "Blast it!"

Meanwhile, Kazemon and Kumamon had found the females.

"Are you girls alright?" Kazemon asked as she put Kumamon down.

"We're fine." Said a Numemon. "What's going on down there?"

"Our friends are battling Grumblemon." Kumamon said. "We're here to help you."

"Stand back!" Kazemon ordered. She held up her hands and pink wind flowed from her fingers. "_Hurricane Wave_!"

The wind sliced through the cages hold in the Numemon, freeing them.

Kayla was watching the battle with the Numemon males.

'I don't believe this!' she thought. 'He's beating them! Where's Kazemon and Kumamon? What if Grumblemon wins? I'll never see Tim again.'

Then she mentally slapped herself. 'What are you thinking, Kayla! As long as you're alive and Tim's alive, there's hope.'

At that moment, a flash of light appeared in front of her. When she opened her eyes, a small statue floated in front of her. It looked like a human in blue body armor hugging it's knees and was covered by transparent bat wings. A shield and two swords were on it's back.

Wasting no time, Kayla pulled out her D-Tector and downloaded the Spirit into it.

Bokomon stared at her. "That symbol on the shield was the symbol of Hope. But is there a Spirit of Hope?"

Not bothering to answer, Kayla held her D-Tector close.

_The image of the Spirit of Hope appeared on the D-Tector. Kayla crossed her hands in front of her, looking left as Fractal Code formed a ring around her right hand. She swept her hands forward and scanned the ring with her D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Armor compressed against her. When finished, she was dressed in body armor similar to Kazemon's, except blue. Her hair, long as Kazemon's, was blonde and was pulled back by a white bandana with blue sakura flowers on it. She had a grey blaster on her left arm and a grey bracelet similar to it on her right. Transparent bat wings came from her back, clear as glass. A large shield with two swords going through it rested on her back. On the shield were the symbols of the ten Legendary Warriors in a circle, with two other symbols in the middle, one being the symbol of Hope. She slashed a sword and then blew a kiss. "BlueSakuramon!"_

Beetlemon had just gotten an idea and immediately put it into action, not seeing Kayla's transformation. What he did see was Grumblemon disappear and reappear under a mudbank.

"_Lightning Blitz_!" He slammed his fists together and sent lightning at the mudbank.

"Ha-ha!" Grumblemon laughed. "You miss!"

"Really?" Beetlemon asked. "Look up!"

Grumblemon looked up in time to be swept away by the small mudslide the Beetlemon started.

At that moment, BlueSakuramon showed up. "Oh, did I miss the party?"

"Kayla?!" came startled shouts from Beetlemon and Agunimon.

BlueSakuramon grinned. "Yup. Where'd Grumblemon go?"

"I don't know." Lobomon said, staring at her. "Beetlemon sent him down the cliff."

"Oh, really?" Grumblemon erupted from the earth, aiming at BlueSakuramon with his hammers. "_Seismic Sledge_!"

"_Sakura Shield_!" BlueSakuramon grabbed her shield and held it in front of her, stretching it to include Lobomon in it's protection.

The hammers slammed into the shield. BlueSakuramon shoved with the shield and aimed her blaster at the earth warrior. "_Hopeful Blossom_!" A white ray shot from the blaster and hit Grumblemon with a shower of cherry blossoms.

Grumblemon recovered and dove back into the cliff. At that moment, Kazemon and Kumamon showed up.

"We found them!" Kazemon said. "They were caged in a cave and—hey! Who are you?" she added, seeing BlueSakuramon.

Kumamon, however, knew exactly who she was. "Kayla!"

BlueSakuramon grinned at him. "BlueSakuramon in this form."

At that moment, Grumblemon appeared at the top of the cliff. "You think you beat me." He said. "But you no beat me when me have this!"

_He held up a small statue looking like a swamp monster. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Fractal Code formed a cocoon around him and his features shifted to those of the statue. "Gigasmon!"_

The monster started spinning quickly until it was a blur. It charged, yelling "_Quagmire Twister_!"

Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon leapt out of the way while Kazemon, Beetlemon and BlueSakuramon spread their wings and took to the air. Gigasmon blew past, but then went toward the ground-based Legendary Warriors.

"No!" Kazemon yelled. "_Hurricane Wave_!"

"_Hopeful Blossom_!"

The two attacks hit Gigasmon in a flurry of wind and cherry blossoms, but the monster kept going.

"_Pyro Punch_!"

"_Howling Laser_!"

"_Blizzard Blaster_!"

The three attacks hit the spinning monster, but it broke through and still attacked them. Before he got there, however, BlueSakuramon beat him.

"_Sakura Shield_!" The Shield of the Legendary Warriors stretched until it was the size of Gigasmon. The swamp monster slammed into the shield and rebounded, stunned.

"_Sakura Sword_!" Pulling one of her swords from it's sheath, she slashed at Gigasmon, who tried to dodge. She slashed again and again, driving the monster to the cliff wall. Once there, she pulled back the sword.

"_Sakura Sword_!"

She stabbed at Gigasmon's head, but he dodged. The sword sank deep into the mountain—and the mountain turned into Fractal Code!

"Oh, no!" Bokomon gasped. "BlueSakuramon accidentally stabbed the mountain's Fractal Code Core! Gigasmon can steal the Fractal Code from anywhere now!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"No, you dolt, it isn't!"

Gigasmon knew he had a few seconds and he used them while BlueSakuramon was too surprised to move. "_Quagmire Twister_!"

BlueSakuramon cried out in surprise as she was knocked into Lobomon, sending them crashing on the ground.

_Gigasmon was covered in Fractal Code again, shouting "Slide Evolution!" as he shifted into his first form. "Grumblemon!"_

"Now me hungry!" the dwarf shouted. "Me gonna feat on Fractal Code! Ha!"

With that, he opened his mouth, and the Fractal Code flew into it. The mountains began to fade as strong winds began to blow. Kazemon and Beetlemon landed to prevent being blown away.

But the Fractal Code at their feet was eventually absorbed into Grumblemon's mouth and they began to fall. The wind forced wings to open, and Kazemon, Beetlemon and BlueSakuramon were blown away. Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon kept falling until Kumamon got an idea. "_Frozen Tundra_!"

His body turned into several icicles and latched to the nearest wall. Agunimon and Lobomon grabbed onto him and held on tight. It lasted until the wall was eaten by Grumblemon. They fell yelling until no one could see them anymore.


	3. Chapter 2: Do you believe in Magic?

Hoo-kay, this took a long time to write. I nearly got in trouble with my pre-reader because it took so long (and when I teased her about being impatient, she acted all offended.) Any-hoo, as usual let's answer reviews.

**courageous-flame**: Glad you liked it!!!

**Bluesakuramon: **I'll take my chances with the D-Tector colors. I saw the symbol, it was cool. So glad you like the story.

**Xtremequeen: **Glad you like the story!!!

I'm not getting that many reviews. Don't worry, I'm not going to set a review count. I ask that you tell your friends and readers about this fic, though. Anyhow, onto the story. I'm introducing a new part to the story line. Has anyone besides me ever wondered about the original Legendary Warrior's childhood and growing up? I'm adding eleven new Digimon who's original purpose was to care for the Legendary Warriors when they were in their Baby, In-Training and Rookie stages, and now they will follow the Chosen to guard them when they're not Digimon. Despite any flames about them and the fact that I might lose readers (except for the faithful and very beautiful, I'm sure Bluesakuramon, I ain't getting rid of them. Enjoy! R&R!!!

Chapter 2: Do You Believe in Magic?

Falling.

That was all Tim was aware of. He was falling further from his friends, further from Kayla.

Looking down, He saw that he still had a long way to go. He still couldn't see the bottom of the cliff.

'Oh joy.' He thought. 'Just me and my broken arm.'

His arm was still hurting, but he was no stranger to pain. He'd been hurt ever since that day. Kayla had been his only source of healing, and now she was taken away.

Turning his mind away from the people above him, he fumbled in his pocket with his good hand, trying to pull out his CD player. His foster parents were amazed that after their horror, instead of turning to the harsh cords of rock from the many countries where they lived, twins had turned to the slow, soothing cords of American country music. Both had favorite artists, both could play different instruments, and they hated the fact that their foster parents were die-hard rockers. In fact, the only CD that they ever agreed to listen to was Big & Rich.

As he settled on their "Wild West Show" song, one that clearly described his feelings right now, and set the player on a loop, a strange Digimon showed up. It was a red, four-legged eagle with a silver helmet and silver wings. The symbol on the helmet was the same one found on Kazemon's gloves. It was a Halsemon.

"A human? What happened?" It asked.

Tim tried to answer, but he found himself drowsy. He muttered something incomprehensible.

"Great skies, you're injured!" Halsemon exclaimed. "Don't move. I'll catch you as gently as I can."

He swooped up to the boy and gently leveled, Tim on his back.

"Hang on." Halsemon said. "My group has human-type Digimon in it, and two of them are healers. We'll get there in no time."

Tim nodded slowly. He lie down on against Halsemon's back and fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later, about the time the others were at council with the Numemon, Halsemon landed at a small campfire.

"Magnamon! Shurimon!" Halsemon called softly, so not to awake the human on his back. "Brothers! We have a problem!"

From the trees came a ninja. It was clothed in white and green with a large shrunken on it's back and shrunkens for hands and feet. This was Shurimon.

Near the edge of the fire, a figure stood up. His golden body armor gleamed in the fire and moonlight against his blue skin. This was Magnamon.

"What is the problem, Halsemon?" Asked Magnamon, walking forward with Shurimon.

"I found a human during my flight." Answered the eagle-like Digimon. "He was falling off the Endless Cliff with a broken arm."

"That's not good." Shurimon said, studying the arm. "But you do realize that I haven't practiced medicine since AncientGreymon cracked his head on that cliff while chasing Lucemon, right?"

And I haven't had to heal since AncientWisemon cracked his mirrors while fighting that traitor." Magnamon added, carefully lifting the sleeping boy and laying him next to the fire.

"I know, I know." Halsemon said impatiently. "I know you're out of practice, but how bad can it be?"

"Remember our first time?" they asked.

"I'm sorry I asked." Halsemon said, sweatdropping at memories of the old test dummies.

"We'll try." Shurimon said, straightening the arm carefully.

"Just don't get mad at us if we screw up." Magnamon finished, his armor starting to glow a gold color.

Light shot from Magnamon's armor, shining on the arm. When the light stopped, the bone was healed.

For the first time in seven years, Tim special ability failed him. He woke up about the same time as the others, though he didn't find himself hanging by his wrists. He found himself next to a fire. Wondering where he was, he stayed in place like his old martial arts teacher had taught him to do in a kidnapping situation.

He listened for any noise. The fire. The sounds of, maybe eight or nine creatures breathing. He cracked his eyes, keeping his breathing level. He looked around. There was the Halsemon who had saved him.

In the sky floated the creature called Magnamon, this he knew by looking in Bokomon's book while their guide was asleep. Magnamon's symbol that was gleaming in the moonlight on the armor was the symbol of Light.

A Shurimon was in the trees. On his headband, reflecting moonlight, was the symbol of Wood.

A dragon man was sitting next to Halsemon, dressed in flame armor. This was Flamedramon, of course, but the symbol on his vest was the symbol of Fire, not the usual sun symbol.

A black armored beast-type Digimon stood at the edge of the fire. This he recognized as Raidramon. He wore the symbol of Thunder on his chest.

A yellow bug with drills for a nose and fingers stood under Shurimon's branch. A Digmon, the symbol of Earth flashing on it's back.

A killer whale on legs and an orange inner tube, an Orcamon, was as far from the fire as it could get. The symbol of Water stood out on it's white belly.

A tall, blue-armored creature, a Rinkmon, stood next to Orcamon. On it's flowing cape, the symbol of Ice flashed.

Finally, a blue android with transparent wings, Peacockmon, stood next to Raidramon. On it's back was the symbol of Metal.

Deciding that they were okay and friendly, especially since Halsemon saved him and some of them most likely healed his arm, he spoke up. "What happened?"

All nine creatures turned to him.

"Are you okay?" Halsemon asked.

"I'm fine." Tim said, sitting up and stretching his healed arm. "Who are you guys?"

Seeing that they were about to give him names, he said. "I know what you are, but why are you all grouped together?"

"Oh." They took a deep breath and said in unison "We are the Guardians of the Legendary Warriors."

"The Legendary Warriors." Tim whispered.

"Yes." Halsemon said. "As each Spirit was activated, we hatched and bonded with our chosen Digieggs. Flamedramon was the first to hatch."

"It felt great to be back." Flamedramon said, popping his neck. "Then I had to watch over the others until they hatched."

"You were the first to hatch." Tim mused. "You say you are Guardians. Are you Guardian of Agunimon?"

"Yes." Flamedramon laughed. "I am now that he's a Spirit. Before, I was the Guardian of AncientGreymon."

"Okay, I understand your purpose, but there's one thing I don't get." Tim said, standing up and stretching. "Bokomon's guide book never said anything about Guardians."

"We never did care for popularity. In fact, we asked the Warriors never to mention us." Magnamon said. "Few was said about the Legendary Warrior's birth and childhood. That was our main purpose. To care for the Legendary Warriors while they were in their Baby, In-Training and Rookie forms. We fought with them when they reached Champion level, but by the time they became Ultimates, we were very much unneeded."

"I thought that there were ten Legendary Warriors." Tim said. "I count only nine Guardians."

"There are, in fact, twelve Legendary Warriors." Halsemon said. "The reason there are only nine of us is that the other three Guardians have yet to hatch. The last three Spirits haven't been activated yet."

"The Legendary warriors of Hope and Magic may never be awakened." Rinkmon said quietly. "The sacrificed themselves to power the remaining ten and defeat Lucemon. Their last request was not to tell the public about the sacrifice. They didn't want their brothers and sisters to be thought of as weak."

Tim was silent at this. Much like he sacrificed himself to save Tommy. He began to wonder…

"Now we won't say anymore." Orcamon said. "Not until you eat and tell us your name."

"My name?" Tim asked, looking around. "My name's Tim, but I can't stay. I've got to find my friends."

"No." Raidramon said, jumping in front of him before he could take five steps. "You haven't the strength. Your arm is healed, but it took a lot of strength to last as long as you did."

At that moment, Tim's stomach growled loudly before he could deny any of Raidramon's statements. All of the Guardians laughed as Tim turned red with embarrassment.

"Okay, you guys win." Tim mumbled. "I'll stay."

After a quick meal, Tim had gotten up to go, when a flash of gold caught their eyes. They turned to see one of the three eggs next to the fire hatch. The baby Digimon blinked at them, then merged with the armor Digiegg behind it. An abraxen came from it, with golden armor and wings. "_Pegususmon_!"

Everyone stared at Pegususmon slack-jawed. Tim because he had never seen an armor Digivolution, and the Guardians because they never thought they'd see him again.

Pegususmon shook his mane and looked at them. "Well brothers. It's been a long time."

"We feared that we'd never see you again, Pegususmon." Flamedramon said. "So, the Spirit of Hope is active."

"It must have been Kayla." Tim said, receiving blank stares. "I've been traveling with the Legendary Warriors of Fire, Ice, Wind and Thunder for some time now. The Warrior of Light is around the Digital World somewhere as well. All of them are humans who can become Digimon. My twin sister and I expected to get one of the remaining Spirits; Earth, Water, Metal, Wood or Darkness."

"But you think your sister received the Spirit of Hope." Peacockmon said quietly. "So, if BlueSakuramon is here, the Spirits of Magic might become active."

"But if Kayla had to Spirit Evolve, then she's in trouble." Tim said. "They need help."

"You say that the Legendary Warriors are human." Halsemon said. "I think that we shall be needed again."

"Speak for yourself." Said Digmon. "That's only Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and BlueSakuramon. The Spirits that Orcamon, Shurimon, Peacockmon and myself aren't with them."

"And what of the remaining eggs?" Orcamon asked. "Bucchimon hasn't hatched yet, and neither has Yasyamon."

Tim wasn't even listening to them anymore. His black-and-silver D-Tector was in his hand and he was staring at it. "Where are you?"

He looked at the mountains and gave a shout of surprise that stopped the Guardians from arguing.

"Someone is scanning the mountain!" Raidramon roared.

"Young Tim, climb on!" Halsemon said, leaping to Tim. "Let's go with haste!"

"Don't even think about it!" Came a new voice. "_Roundhouse Punt_!"

A foot shot from the trees and hit Halsemon's helmet, stunning the Wind Beast and sending him and Tim flying.

"I don't believe it." Said Shurimon as beast and boy landed on either side of the fire. "I'd know that voice anywhere! AncientTrojamon!"

"Not quite." Said the new voice as a figure walked out of the trees. It was a robot made of wood, looking like a totem pole of the Native Americans. "But I used to be. I am Arbormon. Look pretty good, right?"

"What would cause a Legendary Warrior to strike a Guardian?" Shurimon asked. "I had more faith in you, Arbormon."

"It's not just me." Arbormon replied, sounding smug. "Grumblemon just scanned the Numemon Mountain."

"What?!"

"And Ranamon and Mercurymon are with us as well. Duskmon will join us soon."

"Duskmon!" Magnamon gasped. "Why would that demon be released? What happened to Lowemon?"

"I don't know, I don't care." Arbormon said. "I was sent by Lord Cherubimon to collect the Fractal Code of the Guardians."

"Cherubimon!" Peacockmon groaned. "That explains everything."

"We can't allow you to do this, Arbormon." Shurimon said gravely. "We will fight to the death. _Double Star_!"

The ninja Digimon pulled the large shrunken from his back and threw it at Arbormon, who dodged it.

"_Roundhouse Punt_!"

The foot smashed into Shurimon and sent him flying. He nearly landed on Tim, who looked up just in time and threw himself away from the crash site.

"_Fire Rocket_!"

"_Magna Blast_!"

The fire and light attacks headed straight for Arbormon, who dodged again—right into Digmon.

"_Gold Rush_!"

The drills shot point-blank at Arbormon, but he just brushed them off, like they were nothing but sand.

Tim leapt into a tree and watched the fight as one by one the Guardians attacked and failed, all the while thinking desperately. "There's got to be something I can do. Arbormon's kicking their tails right now."

"You can help." Said a voice from his D-Tector—the same voice that had brought him and the others to the Digital World. "Things happen like magic. You just have to believe."

Tim stared at his D-Tector, frowning slightly. He believed, alright. He'd believed in the impossible for a long time. He believed that Kayla would pull through after she was shot when nobody else did. He believed that he had family out there somewhere, and two of his cousins were in the Digital World with Kayla.

Feeling new strength from his belief, he saw a perfect opening to help in the fight. Arbormon was right below him and had his back facing him. Grinning, Tim leapt.

Falling past Arbormon, he grabbed the Wood Warrior by the back of the head, letting his momentum take the creature down. (A/N: Like what Robin did to Cinderblock in the Apprentice, Part I episode of the Teen Titans TV show.)

At that moment, a bright light flashed and two statues were floating in front of him. Without thinking, he pulled out his D-Tector and downloaded the statues. Then, he fell into a trance.

In his mind's eye, Tim was surrounded by white to his right and black to his left.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud.

"You are strong, Young Timothy." Said a voice to his right. "But you are alone."

"And you will never defeat Arbormon alone." Said a voice to his left. "That is for certain."

And there appeared two figures. In the light, one stood. He was fair to look at, clothed in loose, light green fabrics. He had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and pointy ears. A long, hunter green cloak was wrapped around his throat, held by a silver broach with an emerald on it. A long bow and a quiver of arrows was on his back, two long, curiously curved swords were sheathed at his waist, and, in his right hand, he held a white staff with a strange design on the top.

In the dark, the other stood. He was, well, ugly, clothed in tight, dark fabrics. His wild black hair was long and his eyes were an evil red. A long, black cloak was wrapped around his neck and a long, black bow and a quiver of black-feathered arrows rested on his back. Two scimitars were hung at his waist and in his hand was a long, black staff with a white orb at the top.

Both stared at him. He switched his gaze between the two before they spoke again, this time in unison.

"Weak we are divided. Strong we are united. You may be alone, but you are never alone. Remember that."

Tim looked from one to the other, then closed his eyes. "I will, and I understand."

Tim opened his eyes to find Arbormon getting up. The Guardians were looking at his with amazement and concern. Tim grinned wide as he gazed at his D-Tector.

The image one of the Spirits of Magic appeared on the screen, and Tim crossed his hands over his head, D-Tector in his right hand, a Fractal Code ring appearing in his left. He swung his arms three times until the D-Tector and ring met in front of him.

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_The ring broke at the sound of his voice and surrounded him. Armor and clothing appeared and compressed against him, and when the Fractal Code disappeared, he was changed, looking like the elf in his vision._

_He swung his staff and stamped it against the ground, a light coming from the top, yelling "Elfmon!"_

Everyone, Guardians and Arbormon, stared at Elfmon in shock, only Flamedramon noticing when the egg in his claws hatched and merged with it's chosen Armor Digiegg. It looked like a kendo swordsman in the armor and the swords that are required for the sport. "Yasyamon!"

None moved as Elfmon's clear voice filled the air. "Arbormon, stop this madness. I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have to." Arbormon said, recovering. "I'll just pound you into dust and take your Fractal Code. _Power Pummel_!"

Arbormon leapt into the air and his arms and legs came loose, attached to cables, and streaked towards Elfmon, who didn't even flinch.

"_Elfstone of Aragorn_!"

The emerald on the broach gleamed and a shield shimmered into existence around Elfmon. The arms and legs hit and bounced off the shield. Elfmon drew one of his swords and charged. "_Mythical Blade_!"

He slashed with the sword, but Arbormon dodged.

"_Double Arm Guard_!"

Right into Yasyamon's wooden sword. It slammed into his face and knocked him back.

Elfmon grabbed his staff and aimed at Arbormon. "_Spell of the White Wizard_!"

The white energy that hit the Warrior of Wood was powerful, but Arbormon came back for more.

To everyone's surprise, Elfmon was covered in Fractal Code, his feature shifting to the other in his vision. "Spirit Switch! Orcmon!"

Stringing his bow and nocking several arrows, Orcmon let them loose at Arbormon, yelling "_Poison Arrow_!"

The arrows stuck to the robot, doing little damage.

"_Curse of the Dark Lord_!" The dark blast from Orcmon's staff sent Arbormon flying, yelling "This ain't over!"

Fractal Code formed a cocoon around Orcmon. When it spiraled off, Tim stood there, smiling.

Before anyone could say a word to congratulate Tim or greet Yasyamon, however, the third and final egg hatched, and the little Digimon Armor Digivolved. "_Bucchimon_!"

There was much laughter between Tim and the Guardians, until Tim began walking toward the mountains, saying, "Let's find the others."


	4. Chapter 3: School and Toys

Well people, I finally got around to typing this. Please bear with me if it doesn't seem like the original episodes, as I couldn't find a script for this and had to do it by memory. Plus, this is also two episodes at once, so it will seem different. I'm having problems with the next two chapters. If anyone can give me a website besides Patamon's World that gives Digimon episode scripts, would you please tell me in a review? Please!

Let's get to reviews.

**Flame Extinguisher: **Thanks for the review! (And emptying my flame box!)

**Dark Qiviut:** Actually, yeah I did. Glad you like it!

**Digi fan: **Here's the next chapter.

**SoratoFan:** …Again, your point?

**Courageous-Flame:** Here's your chappie!

**BlueSakuramon**: They'll be around until the end of the next chapter. Then they'll be popping in every now and then. Enjoy this chapter! 

**Aerol Somtaaw: **…If you don't like this story, THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU READING IT! To tell the truth, I couldn't care less about what you or your bitch friend Cloaked Fox, so I'm releasing all of you from review block. Go ahead and flame, but (in the words of Hank Williams Jr.): WE SAY GRACE, WE SAY MA'AM, IF YOU AIN'T INTO THAT, WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Now get it through your head! PS: a couple friends of mine say to take you logical BS and shove it up your ass.

Oh, that felt great! Anyway, read on and follow the RRE rule! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Chapter 3: School and Toys

"Oh, great." Takuya moaned. "I'm stuck in a Toyland with a loner and a heartbroken little boy. Does it get any better than this?"

"Apparently not." Koji growled.

They and Tommy had woken up to find themselves in a Toyland. Koji wasn't talking and Tommy was still heartbroken over Tim (He didn't know, after all. Kayla never told the others.) They also had no clue where Zoe, JP, Kayla, Bokomon and Neemon were.

"We need to look around, see if we can find the others." Takuya said, trying to take charge.

"Oh, great idea." Koji sneered. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here!" Takuya retorted.

They began arguing, shouting about what to do. Little Tommy began to cry, begging them to stop, but they didn't listen.

Finally, they began walking. They walked and walked until Takuya got into another argument with Koji. None of them noticed the black creatures watching them from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Zoe, JP, Kayla, Bokomon and Neemon were walking through a cornfield.

"Where do you think we're going?" Bokomon asked.

"You've been here longer than we have, Bokomon." Zoe said. "You should know."

"Well, I don't." Bokomon huffed.

Zoe shook her head and turned to Kayla, who had been quiet ever since they Dedigivolved. "You okay?"

Kayla looked up. "I'm fine." She said.

"You're still upset about Tim, aren't you?" Zoe asked.

Kayla smiled. "Tim's alive."

"HUH!" A wide-eyed Zoe stopped in her tracks and stared at Kayla in amazement. JP, Bokomon and Neemon bumped into her and tumbled into a pile. Kayla looked back and laughed.

"He's alive!" Zoe managed. At Kayla's nod, she barely got out "How do you know?"

"We're twins." Kayla said with a smile. "We can tell what each other's feeling and feel each other's pain. I can tell that his arm is healed and that he's happy for some reason. Also that he's looking for us now."

"When were you planning on telling us!" came the shouts of Zoe, JP and Bokomon.

Neemon's response? "I think I'm a little flatter. What do you think?"

"I think you need a life." Replied Bokomon irritably.

All got up and began walking after an encouraging speech from JP. "Well, let's keep walking and try to find him and the others. We'll never give up and we'll never quit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the others were arguing again with Tommy trying to stop them. They were still unaware of the shadows watching them.

"Humans, here?" one creature whispered.

"Yes, and we must get them." Whispered another. It turned to a gigantic teddy bear that was also watching the kids. "Monzemon, go get them."

"Huh?" The teddy bear, Monzemon blinked. "Can't we just play nice?"

"Raa!" the creature sent a blast of dark energy at Monzemon, changing it into an even bigger teddy bear, though this one was black and mean.

"Go get them." The creature hissed to the new WaruMonzemon.

Takuya and Koji had finally come to an agreement when WaruMonzemon attacked. Of course, they panicked and ran away, WaruMonzemon giving chase. They dived into a Pharaoh's Boat Ride and hid. WaruMonzemon ran past, looking for them. When he couldn't find them, he kicked the ground in frustration and ran off. Unfortunately, he kicked the switch to the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, we find Zoe, JP, Kayla, Bokomon and Neemon still walking down the cornfield, with one difference. That difference, you ask? JP.

"I give up, I quit."

"What happened to the 'Never Give Up' attitude?" Zoe teased.

"It got hungry." JP moaned.

"Here." Kayla said, reaching into her pockets and pulling out a fruit bar. "It's not much, but it'll help."

"Thanks." JP said, taking the food.

At that moment, a giant cactus popped out of nowhere, its boxing gloved hands pushing corn stalks out of the way. "Tsunomon! Where are you?"

"Well, I'll be blessed." Bokomon said, pulling out his ever-present book. "Togemon, a normally kind Digimon despite its appearance. But make it mad, and it'll hit you several times before you can blink with its Light Speed Jabbing attack."

"Oh! Humans!" Togemon said as she spotted them. "Wow, there have never been any humans here before." Oh, I'm sorry, have you seen a Tsunomon? He ran away from my school."

"Tsunomon?" Zoe blinked.

"Tsunomon is a orange ball with a large horn, an In-Training level Digimon." Bokomon explained. He turned to Togemon. "They've never been to the Digital World before, so they get confused easily."

"Oh. Okay." Togemon said. Then she blinked. "Um, weren't there three humans?"

"Of course there are three humans." Bokomon said. "JP, Zoe and—Where's Kayla?"

For Kayla was gone, like she had never been there. But before anyone could say or do anything, they heard someone yell. "Hey, where did you come from? Let me go, let me go!"

They turned and saw Kayla walking toward them through the cornstalks, holding what looked like an orange ball about the size of a soccer ball with a large horn above its eyes. Kayla was holding onto the horn as the ball tried to escape. "Is this Tsunomon?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Togemon over Tsunomon's repeated, "Let me go, let me go!" She took the struggling In-Training from Kayla and turned to the others. "Why don't you come to our school? You could tell us about your world, and I believe that it's almost snack time."

"Snack time?" JP said before the others could decline. "Of course we'll come!"

"JP." Zoe and Kayla sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the boys, the ride had just ended and three very seasick boys were getting off.

"Remind me never to get on one of those when we get home." Takuya muttered.

"Me too." Tommy agreed.

They got back on track and began walking, with Tommy riding piggyback on Takuya. They walked into a candy land, but even though Takuya and Koji declined, Tommy cheered up right away.

While Tommy was choosing what he wanted, Takuya and Koji were having another argument.

"You're spoiling him." Koji told the other boy.

"Wha?" Takuya asked, turning to him.

"You're spoiling him." Koji repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" Takuya asked.

"If you keep giving him what he wants, what'll happen when you two separate?" Koji said, looking at the sky. "He'll be helpless."

"So?" Takuya retorted. "I can't help it. He reminds me of Shinya."

"Who?"

"My little brother." Takuya told him. "We were getting along so well before this. I really miss him."

Koji stared at him. "You really are pathetic."

"What does that mean?" Takuya roared. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope." Koji said, looking at the sky again.

"You're an only child?" Takuya asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"Then you wouldn't know." Takuya whispered. There was silence between the two before Takuya spoke again. "Koji, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just with Tim and all…and Zoe and Kayla missing…I just don't want anyone else to go missing. You might just call it my big brother sense."

"Yeah, I know." Koji said. "Um…I'm sorry for calling you pathetic. You're right, I wouldn't know, but I've heard people talking about how their siblings are annoying, and I thought that all brothers and sisters felt like that. I guess you proved me wrong."

Suddenly, Koji grinned. "I just realized. I understand you mentioning Kayla, but why'd you mention Zoe? Shouldn't you be more worried about your cousin?"

Takuya blushed. "Uh, um, I…"

"Speechless, huh?"

"You really shouldn't be talking, Koji." Takuya finally shot back. "I saw you the night before. You would blush every time you looked at Kayla."

Now it was Koji's turn to blush. "I, uh…"

"Speechless, huh?"

But before anything else could be said, about the same time Kayla had snuck on Tsunomon (though the boys didn't know that.), they heard Tommy yell "Hey, where did you come from? Let me go, let me go!"

They whirled around and saw WaruMonzemon running away—with Tommy tucked under his arm!

"Tommy!" Takuya and Koji began to give chase, but WaruMonzemon was fast. "How can a teddy bear run that fast?"

Finally, WaruMonzemon turned around. "_Heartbreak Attack_!" it shouted, throwing a blue hear bubble at Takuya.

The bubble hit the boy and popped, throwing him to the ground. Koji kept running until he heard Takuya say, "It's hopeless. How can we catch up with him?"

"What?" Koji stopped in his tracks as he heard this. He turned back to the boy, where to his amazement and complete confusion, Takuya began to cry. "Wha!"

"_Heartbreak Attack_!" A second bubble hit Koji. It threw him down next to Takuya and the next thing he knew, gloomy feelings began to creep in him. What could he do against WaruMonzemon? He began to cry too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

Togemon's students were all on the Baby or In-Training stages, no Rookies or higher. All were lined up in front of the visitors, chanting greetings. All except Tsunomon.

The little ball was turned away from the visitors, scowling. If he had any arms, they'd be crossed.

Zoe laughed and knelt in front of a little white Digimon and picked her up. "They're so cute!"

The little Digimon panicked at seeing Zoe so close and sent a sheet of frost at her, covering her face.

"SnowBotamon, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't ice the visitors!" Togemon said, waving her arms around franticly before bowing repeatedly to Zoe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she kept saying.

But as soon as the frost melted and Zoe recovered from the shock, she began laughing. Soon SnowBotamon joined her.

Kayla had found Nyaramon, a yellow ball with a long tail. The two were currently under a tree talking and laughing.

JP was attacked by several of the students, them being the attackers and he being the "helpless victim."

Then he noticed Tsunomon was alone in the corner.

"Hey, Tsunomon!" He called. "Why don't you come play with us?"

Tsunomon looked up, his eyes hopeful, but…

"No way!" said a purple ball with a raccoon tail and a helmet. "That loser can't play with us." At which Tsunomon huffed and turned away. Despite his gruff exterior, JP could tell the little creature was hurt.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." He said to the little ball that had spoken, Kapurimon.

"Why would we want to be nice to that freak?" Kapurimon said.

JP put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Then he smiled. "I'd forgotten about these." He muttered, pulling out several bars of chocolate. "Hey, I'll give a bar of chocolate to anyone who plays with Tsunomon!" at which Zoe, Kayla, and Bokomon gave exasperated sighs.

"JP, you can't win friends that way." Kayla said.

"Huh?" JP said, looking at her in disbelief.

But Tsunomon was fed up with him. "I don't need any friends!" he shouted, bouncing away.

"Tsunomon!" JP and Kayla chased after him, but Kayla went to Togemon in hopes to learn why the other students were treating Tsunomon so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Takuya and Koji had stopped crying (and embarrassing themselves), WaruMonzemon and Tommy were long gone. So, they went in the last direction they had seen the teddy bear run.

About the time when the two had stopped to take a breath, they spotted a large palace. For once, they didn't argue and came to a quick agreement to go there.

But when they got to the drawbridge, it was pulled up and the two were surrounded by several BlackToyAgumon.

"Oh boy." Takuya said as he and Koji were back up to the moat.

"This is not good." Koji agreed.

"We don't allow humans here." Said the lead BlackToyAgumon.

"Uh, can we know why?" Takuya asked nervously.

"Because humans constantly abuse their toys." BlackToyAgumon replied.

"He obviously has never met Shinya." Takuya muttered. "He takes better care of his toys than most kids his age."

"Now say goodbye." BlackToyAgumon said. "_Plastic Blaster_!"

Koji reacted in an instant. He grabbed Takuya and threw himself into the moat to avoid the blast, taking Takuya with him.

Unfortunately, a whirlpool started right under them. They began going lower and lower…

Then a dark shape grabbed the tow boys and pulled them into a cave. It pulled them onto a shore, leaving them gasping for breath.

"You are foolish to take on the BlackToyAgumon alone." Said their savior.

"The cough what?" Takuya wheezed.

"The BlackToyAgumon." Said the new Digimon. "They have been controlling Toyland for some time now."

"Who are you?" Koji said between breaths.

"I am Pandamon, the Hero!" Indeed, Pandamon was a panda bear on it hind legs and wearing a red scarf. At his name and title, Takuya and Koji sweatdropped.

"I have been protecting Toyland for years." Pandamon said. "Then the BlackToyAgumon appeared. They overpowered me in numbers, and I had to retreat."

"They have a friend of ours." Takuya told him. "My cousin died to save him, so I'm not giving up on him just because of a couple toys."

"I'm with Takuya." Koji said. "We have friends around here somewhere looking for us. How can we go back to them with one of us missing?"

Pandamon stared at the two humans in front of him. He had never seen anyone this noble. No even a Digimon. Maybe they would succeed where he had failed.

"Maybe." He muttered. Then he faced the two boys. ""Follow the cave, it will lead outside eventually. From there, turn right. The palace is in that direction."

The boys took off, following Pandamon's instructions until they stopped in front of the palace—and an army of BlackToyAgumon!

"You ready?" Takuya asked.

Koji nodded. "Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before we go to any battle scenes, let's get back to JP and Zoe, who are currently chasing the little runaway ball known as Tsunomon. So far, the little ball had eluded them, but they were slowly gaining.

Finally they ran to up to a pool—to find Tsunomon drowning!

"Tsunomon, hang on!" Zoe called, leaping onto a log that was stuck in the pond. She reached out her hand. "Give me your horn!"

Tsunomon leaned back, shifting his horn as close to Zoe as he could. Both reached, but when she closed her hand around his horn, Zoe slipped and fell in, hitting her head against the log.

"Zoe!" Tsunomon shouted. "_Tsunomon—_!" he was cut off as he dove underwater.

JP had just made up his mind to jump in after them when Kayla showed up.

"Hey JP!" she yelled, running up. "I found out why the other students treat Tsunomon so badly. Speaking of Tsunomon, where is he? And Zoe for that matter?"

"They're in there!" JP said, pointing at the water.

"What!"

A splash made them turn to the pond. Zoe was being carried out by a reptile about half as tall as JP, covered by blue fur and a strange symbol on its belly.

JP and Kayla rushed to the newly-Digivolved Gabumon, relieving him of Zoe.

Twenty minutes later, we find Zoe's clothes hanging on a tree, drying, with Zoe behind a rock and JP, Kayla and Tsunomon talking. Kayla walked to the trees to check on the clothes just as Tsunomon decided to tell his friends what happened.

"It was strange." He was saying. "A couple months being here and I found I could Digivolve. It was great, but then there was there was that soccer game."

Flashback

"Tsunomon, over here!" Kapurimon yelled. "I'm open!"

"Here!" Tsunomon passed the ball to Kapurimon, who used his tail to send it flying—into a tree.

"Oh, great." Kapurimon moaned. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I know what to do!" Tsunomon said as he was wrapped in Fractal Code. "_Tsunomon Digivolve to…Gabumon_!"

Gabumon used his horn to get the ball down, all the while saying, "See, guys? I can Digivolve! Isn't it great?"

Then, once he got the ball down, he turned to see his fellow students, all of whom were looking at him with fear.

"Um, guys?"

End Flashback

"And ever since then, they've hated me." Tsunomon finished bitterly.

"Kayla nodded. "I know how you feel." She began to take the clothes off of the tree. "Here, Z. I think they're ready."

"Thanks, K." Zoe said as Kayla went behind the rock. "Now none of you boys come back here!" Zoe came back out and sat next to Tsunomon. To the little Digimon's amazement, she pulled him into her lap and began to rub his temples, calming him and talking to him.

"At school, my brother and I were considered different." She told him. "We were devoted to martial arts and never becoming victims again, we listened to different music, but most off al, we didn't have any family but each other. But differences don't have to be bad. I mean, look at you. Togemon told me that one of the purposes of the school is to get younger Digimon to Digivolve. You've succeeded in Digivolution. The others just don't know a good thing when they see it."

"Yeah, Tsunomon." Zoe said, coming out from behind the rock. "If they don't want to be your friend just because you can Digivolve, then we'll be your friends.

"Really?" Tsunomon asked.

"Really." JP, Zoe and Kayla said in unison.

Then thunder shattered the mood. Rain began to fall.

"Aw man!" Zoe complained. "I just got my clothes dried!"

"Oh, great!" JP moaned, sliding down the rock and covering his ears. "Not again! Not lightning!"

Zoe and Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared of lightning?" Kayla asked incredulously.

"But you use electric attacks all the time!" Zoe exclaimed, just as incredulously.

"I'm different when I'm a Digimon, can't you tell?" JP moaned. The girls rolled their eyes.

"This is bad." Tsunomon said, not noticing the other's conversation. "Togemon said that the last time it rained this hard, the river flooded and wiped out the school!"

"We can't let that happen!" Kayla gasped. "We have to get back!"

"The river's running wild." Zoe said, pointing at the running river. "WE can't get across safely."

"Then let's Spirit Evolve." JP suggested. The girls turned to look at him. "As Digimon, we can fly to the school."

"Great idea, JP." Zoe agreed.

As they pulled out their D-Tectors, Tsunomon said, "Humans can Digivolve?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the same time, five D-Tectors were activated on different sides of the Digital World. Images of the Spirits of Fire, Light, Thunder, Wind and Hope appeared on the screens of those D-Tectors. Their wielders all did their respective scans, yelling "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Armor formed around the five humans, compressing against them and changing them._

_Takuya punched out twice. "Agunimon!"_

_Koji slashed his lightsabers and shot his blaster. "Lobomon!"_

_Zoe did a spin kick and threw a lock of lavender hair out of her face. "Kazemon!"_

_JP slammed his fists together. "Beetlemon!"_

_Kayla slashed a sword and blew a kiss. "BlueSakuramon!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the BlackToyAgumon were surprised to see two humans become Digimon, they didn't show it. Like the building blocks theywere, the formed together and made two huge knights.

"I've got the ugly one." Agunimon said.

"No, I've got the ugly one." Lobomon argued.

Agunimon blinked. "Which one's the ugly one?"

Lobomon took one of his lightsabers and activated it. "I'll take the ugly one on the left. You take the ugly one on the right."

"Gotcha." Agunimon nodded. "Ready?"

"Always." Lobomon answered. "Charge!"

They took off, heading for their respective target. Lobomon leapt in the air and slashed his lightsaber. "_Lobo Kendo_!"

Agunimon had twisted into a fiery twister. "Pyro Tornado!"

They attacked the two knights and shattered them into several BlackToyAgumon. The little toy Digimon fell all over the place and Agunimon and Lobomon shared a thumbs up.

But the BlackToyAgumon weren't finished. "They gathered and reassembled themselves as a giant tank.

"Oh man!" Agunimon moaned as he and Lobomon gaped at their new opponent. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Shoot it!" Lobomon roared. "_Howling Laser_!" He shot his blaster, hitting the tanks side.

"_Pyro Punch_!" Agunimon sent two fist-sized fireballs at the tank, clipping it's other side. But nothing happened, the tank still charged.

"I've got an idea!" Agunimon said suddenly. "Give me your lightsabers!"

Confused, Lobomon obliged. "_Lobo Kendo_!"

While the lightsabers flew towards him, Agunimon began spinning, enveloping himself in fire again. "_Pyro Tornado_!"

Right before he was fully enveloped by fire, Agunimon caught the lightsabers. The tornado headed toward the tank, and with a speed that Lobomon didn't know he had, he burst from the fire and began slashing wildly.

Fractal Code sprang from the tank. Agunimon quickly grabbed his D-Tector. "You tried to stop us from reaching our friend." He said. "I happen to take that personally. Let my fire purify you. _Fractal Code, Digitize_!"

The Fractal Code was scanned and absorbed by Agunimon's D-Tector. The next thing he and Lobomon knew, it was raining multi-colored toy dinosaurs.

Pandamon appeared out of nowhere and opened the drawbridge. Agunimon and Lobomon yelled "Tommy!" and ran through the gate.

Agunimon ran to a dungeon door and kicked it open—to find Tommy and Monzemon (Monzemon, not WaruMonzemon) playing Return of the King on a Playstation 2! "Aw man!" Monzemon moaned. "You still got more orcs than me!" Tommy laughed.

"We were worried…" Agunimon said incredulously.

"About this?" Lobomon finished, just as incredulously.

Tommy turned to them. "Hi guys!" he said. "Wanna play?"

Agunimon and Lobomon facefaulted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the school, Togemon, Bokomon, Neemon and the students were on top of the schoolhouse as the flood came closer.

"Oh, I do hope that Tsunomon and the humans are alright." Togemon said as she helped Neemon onto the school.

"Don't worry about them." Bokomon said, helping her. "They'll be alright." He looked up toward the forest. "In fact, here they come."

Togemon looked up and saw three figures coming towards them in the air. One was a human-sized fairy with pink butterfly wings, lavender hair, pink body armor, and a visor over her eyes. Another had blue transparent bat wings, blonde hair pulled back by a white-and-blue bandana, blue body armor, and two swords and a shield on her back. The last one was a humanoid beetle, complete with horn and foldable wings. He carried Tsunomon in his hands. They were flying faster than the flood.

"My word!" Togemon whispered, Neemon forgotten. "I didn't know humans could Digivolve!"

"Hey! Help! Falling!"

When Kazemon, Beetlemon, BlueSakuramon and Tsunomon landed and Beetlemon handed Tsunomon to Togemon, the three Legendary Warriors went into conference before the flood hit them.

"So how do we stop the flood?" Kazemon asked, gazing warily at the approaching water.

"Maybe we can use those boulders." Beetlemon said, pointing at several boulders to the left.

BlueSakuramon nodded. "Those'll work. Let's get going!"

Beetlemon flew at the boulders. He landed in front of the largest one and charged up his fists. He slammed them on the ground and lightning broke up the earth around the boulder. "_Thunder Fists_!"

He easily picked up the large rock and took off flying, landing in front of the school. "Where do you want it?"

"A little to the left." Kazemon commented while BlueSakuramon grinned.

Meanwhile, Togemon, Bokomon and the students watched in awe at all of these things, especially Tsunomon.

"Wow, I can't believe these are the same humans I was with earlier." He commented. "Especially JP." He added, remembering JP's fear of lightning.

"Now, I'll add a woman's touch." BlueSakuramon said, spreading her wings and gliding in front of the boulder. She landed, grabbed the Shield of Twelve Symbols, and focused her power. "_Sakura Shield_!"

The edges of the shield stretched outward, covering the width of the boulder. Then the center stretched out so that the shield became a wedge. BlueSakuramon leaned against the boulder and Beetlemon pushed against it.

The flood hit them. With BlueSakuramon's shield separating it and Beetlemon's boulder providing support, the flood didn't hit the school, though it was dangerously close.

"Little help here?" Beetlemon asked.

Kazemon nodded. "Coming right up." She said, pink wind starting to flow from her fingers. "_Hurricane Wave_!"

The wind blew against the water, pushing it further form the school—but not before the flood swept away Kapurimon.

"Kapurimon!" Togemon cried in horror.

Kazemon faced the schoolhouse. "Tsunomon, you're the only one who can save him!" she said to him. "You have to! Hurry!"

Tsunomon, however, was extremely reluctant. He remembered the taunts he had to endure from the little Digimon. But when he turned and saw that Kapurimon was holding onto a tree branch with his tail and a large log was heading right form him, Tsunomon had conflicting thoughts.

"Tsunomon!"

Kazemon and Beetlemon's shouts (BlueSakuramon didn't have a clue what was going on, and even if she did, her shouts wouldn't have been heard anyway) jolted Tsunomon back to reality. In one moment, he mad up his mind and jumped off the school, covered in Fractal Code. "_Tsunomon Digivolve to…Gabumon_!"

Gabumon ran past Kazemon and jumped over Beetlemon onto the boulder. He saw BlueSakuramon looking at him curiously, but he didn't have time to chat. That log was getting closer to Kapurimon every second.

"_Blue Blaster_!" He shot blue flames from his mouth, powerful enough to send him flying toward Kapurimon and the log.

He lowered his horn as he approached. "_Horn Attack_!" he shouted as he slammed into the log, shattering it. He grabbed the branch Kapurimon was holding, seeing Kapurimon look at him in amazement. "Gabumon?"

"Hang on, Kapurimon." Gabumon said, grinning like the whole thing was a joke. "We'll ride this storm through." And they stayed there until the storm stopped, Gabumon using his Blue Blaster to take out any other debris heading their way.

When the storm was over, and Kazemon, Beetlemon and BlueSakuramon had pushed the water away and Dedigivolved, Gabumon found himself surrounded by the other students.

"Wow, Gabumon, you're incredible!"

"I can't wait until I'm able to Digivolve!"

Kapurimon, who was standing next to Togemon and Kayla, slowly bounced forward.

"Gabumon?" he said shyly. "Um…thanks for saving me." Then he beamed. "I'm going to Digivolve soon too, I just know it!"

"We need to leave." Kayla said, drawing everyone's attention. "Takuya, Koji, Tommy and Tim are still out there somewhere. Takuya, Koji and Tommy will be alright, but as far as we know, Tim doesn't have a Spirit."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, we need to go."

"Do you really?" SnowBotamon asked.

"Yeah." JP said. "We have to find our friends."

"Before you go, let us give you this." Togemon said, pulling a large wooden boat toward them. "We made it in craft class."

"Thanks!" Zoe, JP, Kayla, Bokomon and Neemon all climbed in.

"No need to thank us." Gabumon said. "We should be thanking you, especially me. Now maybe I'll be as strong as the Legendary Warriors!"

"Well, don't you know?" Bokomon asked. "Zoe, JP and Kayla are the legen—mff!"

He was stopped when Zoe, JP and Kayla all covered his mouth. "Quiet, it's better if they don't know!"

The wind picked up and blew against the sail, pushing the boat across the grass. The plain was filled with voices calling goodbye.

Several minutes later, Kayla just happened to look at the sky and see the parachutes.

"Hey, look!" she said, pointing. "It's the boys!"

As Takuya, Koji and Tommy landed in the sailboat, laughter filled the air, telling all that heard it that the seperation and reunion had just strengthened thair hopes.


	5. Chapter 4: Two Nightmares in One Night

Okay, people, I'm back with another chapter! And, yes, Tim is back, but I'm sorry to say that he's leaving again. (Dodges rotten tomatoes from angry readers) Yaa! Sorry! I had this planned from the beginning! (splat from a tomato) Yuck. Anyway, before we get to the chapter, let's answer reviews.

**Flame Extinguisher: **Great! Another review and a freshly cleaned flame box! Thank you!

**BlueSakuramon: **Glad you liked it, but I'm not sure I like where you're siding…looks at review again Never mind, I take that back. Neutrality rocks.

**Dark Qiviut: **Glad you like the chapter, I'm hoping this adds to what you suggested. As for your second review, I'll try to be civil with Aerol, but no promises. For your third, Yes, I did do the revisions, but then FF.N took them off. Great. Maybe I'll take your advice and set up a website for them.

**Xtremequeen666:** Glad you liked it!

**Digi fan: **They meet up with him, but it's not what you think.

**A to the S'taaw: **Okay, I promised the others that I'd be civil with you, so here goes. I understand that you think this is unnecessary, and I understand that season four does not need anymore characters, especially Tim and Kayla, but please understand that I want to do this because 1), it's fanfiction, and 2), it's fun. So please, stop. Like I said, I know what I'm doing. And as for that crack about you and Cloaked Fox, sorry.

That's it, other than a review for the first chapter that I'm not going to acknowledge, but that's okay. On to the story! I do not own Digimon or "Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by the Dixie Chicks. Follow the RRE rule!

Chapter 4: Two Nightmares in One Night

The reunited group traveled through the forest with renewed hope. They were following Kayla, who was tracking Tim with her "twin sense." Yes, she finally told Takuya, Koji, and Tommy about Tim, and their reaction was just the same as the others.

"So, Kayla." Takuya had said as they were walking. "Where are we going?"

Smirking, Kayla had replied, "Looking for Tim."

Koji and Tommy had heard as well. All three of the boys had stopped and stared slack-jawed at Kayla as JP, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon, who really should have know better, walked into them and knocked everyone but Kayla to the ground. Kayla then stopped and laughed.

After a couple minutes, during which Kayla explained how she knew her twin was alive, they had started moving again, with no encouraging speech, but a silent hope to meet Tim soon.

Small chatter filled the air, mostly the arguing of Bokomon and Neemon.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you! We'll get there when we get there!"

SNAP!

"Ow!"

That was the sound of an irritated Bokomon snapping the elastic band of Neemon's pants and Neemon crying out in pain. Bokomon then turned to Zoe. "If he says that again, I'm going to scream."

"…Are we there yet?"

"ARGH!"

When they finally stopped, they set up camp in a clearing at sunset. The clearing was full of green grass and surrounded by apple trees. But when JP reached for an apple and bit into it, he spat it out immediately.

"What was that!" he demanded in apparent horror.

"That, my dear boy, was a meat apple." Bokomon said, flipping through his ever-present book. "They taste like any kind of meat, but like meat, you have to cook it before it edible.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna need a fire." Takuya said, looking around. "We're gonna have to find wood and clear out some grass."

"I've got a lighter in here somewhere." Kayla said, searching her pockets. "I know I have it…where is it? Hey, my CD player."

Everyone sweatdropped as she pulled the device out of her pocket and opened it. Looking inside, she scowled. "Fate would have it that Tim put his Dixie Chicks CD in my player."

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"An American band." Kayla replied "I like a couple of their songs, but I'm not crazy about them like Tim is."

She began to search her pockets again, but apparently she had lost it at the Digimon School. "Well, there goes that thought." She said. "I guess we'll have to make a fire without a lighter."

"That's okay." Takuya beamed. "We'll do it the old fashioned way."

"And do you know how?" Kayla asked.

Takuya opened his mouth to answer, thought about it for a second, then closed it and shook his head.

"Thought so." Kayla smirked.

They split up. Takuya and Koji began looking for wood as JP and Tommy began clearing a space for a fire. Zoe, Kayla, Bokomon and Neemon gathered meat apples. When the boys got back, Kayla went to try to start a fire.

"Okay…a little more…" she said, rubbing two sticks together. "Blow Tommy…more gently…a little grass, Takky…more air…there!"

A spark caught the grass and burned. Kayla added some twigs, then some bigger sticks, and soon had a good fire.

They stuck the meat apples on sticks and held them over the fire. Finally, Koji hazarded a taste.

"Well?" Takuya asked. The others leaned closer to hear the answer.

Koji's answer was neutral. "I'm starting to feel like I'm at a campfire weenie roast." He said. "I've got hotdog."

Everyone laughed and took a bite of their apples. A couple minutes of laughter and good times, then the moon came out from the clouds. When the silvery light came out of the trees surrounding the kids, parts of the trunks began to glow.

"What's going on?" JP asked.

"This is the TV Forest." Bokomon said, flipping through his book. "When the moonlight hits the trees, the trunks turn into TVs that look into another world, but none have recognized it yet."

"So," Kayla said, getting up and headed toward the closest tree. "Let's take a look."

She looked into the tree screen and her jaw dropped. "Mien Gott!" she swore. "NYC!"

"What?" Tommy asked as he looked at the screen.

"New York City!" Kayla said, mouth agape. "Tim and I lived there for two years after we moved from Japan!"

Excited by this discovery, the group spread out and looked into screens.

"Check it out! Tokyo Tower!"

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa!"

"Look! The Eiffel Tower!"

Everyone found something they recognized, mostly Kayla since she and Tim lived almost everywhere in the world. Bokomon was amazed. "So the TV Forest looks into the human world." He mused. "I say, this changes everything."

"Mama?"

Everyone (except Neemon) stopped what they were doing and turned to Tommy, who was staring at another TV. In it was a woman with short, curly brown hair. When Tommy called to her, she turned to face them slightly.

But then, as though the world wanted to tease Tommy, the clouds covered the moon. Tommy's cry of anguish could be heard for miles. "MAMA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, the kids were back at the fire, trying to cheer Tommy up.

"Here, buddy." Takuya said, handing Tommy a meat apple. "It's hotdog."

But though the boy took the apple, he did not take a bite.

Zoe took a different tactic. "Hey, JP." She called to him. "Show Tommy your magic."

Everyone did a double take. "You can do magic?" Takuya demanded.

"Yeah." JP said. "Since I was a kid myself. Watch." He pulled to scarves, one blue, one yellow.

"Watch now as I double these two scarves." He said. He balled the two scarves and rolled them around in his hands. "And…hocus pocus!" he pulled the scarves apart—and there were two blue scarves and two yellow ones, tied together from by the top corners.

Everyone was slack-jawed, even Koji. "Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

JP looked sheepish. "Um…" he stammered. "I don't even know."

Everyone laughed. Kayla, however, noticed that Tommy wasn't laughing and was still depressed.

"Tommy," she said, sitting against a tree and pulling out her CD player. "Come here."

The little boy came, and Kayla pulled him into her lap. She slipped the headphones around her neck, pressed "Play" on the player, and turned up the volume.

Guitars came from the headphones in a beautiful intro before Kayla began singing with the lead singer.

"_Dragon Tales and the water is wild.  
__Pirate sail and Lost Boys fly.  
__Fish bite moonbeams every night  
__And I love you._"

The guitars still playing, Kayla smiled at Tommy, whose eyes were beginning to droop.

"_Godspeed, little man.  
__Sweet dreams, little man.  
__Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
__On angel's wings.  
__Godspeed.  
__Sweet dreams._"

Tommy, asleep now, snuggles closer to Kayla as she sings. A cello joins the guitar as she sings the next verse.

"_Rocket racer's all tuckered out.  
__Superman's in pajamas on the couch.  
__Goodnite Moon will find the mouse  
__And I love you._"

Zoe leaned into Takuya, both smiling at the sight. Koji at another tree is entranced by Kayla's voice.

"_Godspeed, little man.  
__Sweet dreams, little man.  
__Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
__On angel's wings.  
__Godspeed.  
__Sweet dreams._"

JP, Bokomon and Neemon all gaped in amazement as Tommy fell into a deeper sleep. The guitar and cello played an instrumental solo before Kayla began singing again.

"_God bless Mommy and Matchbox cars.  
__God bless Dad and thanks for the stars.  
__God hears Amen wherever you are  
__And I love you._"

Silence filled the air before the guitar, cello, and Kayla started again in unison.

"_Godspeed, little man.  
__Sweet dreams, little man.  
__Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
__On angel's wings.  
__Godspeed.  
__Godspeed.  
__Godspeed.  
__Sweet dreams._"

As Tommy slumbered on, the unified voices of the Dixie Chicks lulled him into deeper sleep until, with a last strum of the guitar, the song ended.

Kayla carefully got up and placed the sleeping boy next to the fire. Then she looked up and found everyone gaping at her. "What?"

"Since when could you sing?" Takuya asked in awe.

"Since I learned to play the violin and banjo." She replied.

They were silent for a couple minutes before Takuya said, "You know, he reminds me of my younger brother."

"How is Shinya?" Kayla asked. "I haven't seen him since he was a year old."

"He was turning eight the day we came here." Takuya said. He paused for a second, thinking about something. "Aw, man! I totally missed out on cake and ice cream!"

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the trees above the camp, a shadow lurked. It watched as the kids laughed, but especially had its eye on the sleeping form of Tommy.

It smirked. "_Nightmare Cloud_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, on the other side of the TV Forest, Tim and the guardians were resting. The wind blew in the trees and Shurimon raised his head.

"What is the matter, Shurimon?" Yasyamon asked.

"The trees tell of uncertainty." Shurimon said.

"What?" Tim asked, looking over to them. "Trees don't talk."

"They do." Shurimon said. "You just don't know what to listen for. Tonight they tell of treachery in the forest."

As he said that, Tim became aware of a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He thought about it. It felt like…fear?

He jumped to his feet. "Kayla!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tommy's dream world, the dream had become a nightmare.

"You're pathetic." Takuya was saying. "I've had to take care of you ever since we got here."

"What kind of a person are you?" JP sneered. "A teddy bear? Come on."

"I always told them you were a loser." Koji said. "Better late than never, I suppose."

Zoe said something snide is Italian. Tommy turned wide eyed to Kayla. "Kay?"

"I can't believe that I have such a wuss of a cousin." Kayla said. "Just to let you know, Yutaka was always my favorite."

Tommy stepped back, stunned and hurt.

"Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" Zoe taunted.

"Maybe we should change his diaper." JP suggested evilly.

"Go ahead, I'm not getting near him." Kayla said. "It's bad enough I'm related to him."

As the taunts became worse, Tommy found a way to take revenge. "_Spirit Evolution_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the camp, the others were still talking.

"Poor baby." Zoe said as she leaned against Takuya. "Stuck here in this world without his parents."

"I know." Kayla said. She looked at Tommy and to her surprise, he was awake and sitting up. "Tommy? Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Shut up."

Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected that.

Tommy got up. "I'm tired of you teasing me."

"Tommy, what—" Kayla cut herself off when she saw he glazed eyes. She felt a stab of fear. "He's dreaming!"

"I'll show you." Tommy said as Fractal Code wrapped him into a cocoon. "_Spirit Evolution_."

The Fractal Code fell away and revealed Kumamon, but the bear's once cyan eyes were now black as coal.

"Oh man." Takuya moaned.

"Hit the deck!" Koji yelled as Kumamon took aim.

"_Blizzard Blaster_!" Kumamon's ice pellets hit the tree Koji was leaning against and froze it.

"We have to stop him!" JP shouted.

"We might hurt him!" Zoe retorted. "It's not his fault!"

"You're right." JP agreed. "Don't Spirit Evolve. Easy enough."

"_Crystal Freeze_!" The breath of cold air hit the spot that Takuya, Koji, and Kayla had been standing on a few seconds before and froze it.

"Easy for you to say!" Takuya retorted. "You're not getting shot at!"

Kayla narrowly dodged another Crystal freeze and slammed into a tree. Looking up, she saw a creature in the branches, but it jumped into another tree before she could get a good look at it.

"Guys, there's something in the trees!" She called.

"How can you worry about that right now!" Koji shouted back.

"Bokomon!" Kayla shouted as she ran to where their guide was hiding. "What kind of Digimon has a cloudy lower torso and a nose ring?"

"I don't know!" Bokomon said frantically, pulling Neemon behind a tree. "Why?"

"Because I saw one in the trees!" Kayla answered, dropping to the ground as another Blizzard Blaster attack flew over her. "It might be the cause of this!"

"Give me a second." Bokomon called. He opened his book and began to feverishly turn the pages as Kayla rolled to dodge a Frozen Tundra attack.

"Got it!" Bokomon shouted. "Tapirmon! Keeper of dreams and nightmares!"

"That's it then." Koji said, taking out his D-Tector. "Take out Tapirmon and stop this mess."

Takuya nodded. "Guys, get ready! If Koji finds it, we'll take it out!"

Zoe and JP, however, heard none of this conversation. They just saw Takuya, Koji, and Kayla take out their D-Tectors.

"Hey!" JP shouted. "I thought we agreed not to Spirit Evolve!"

_The image of the Spirit of Light appeared on Koji's D-Tector as he thrust his free hand forward, a ring of Fractal Code appearing around his fingers. He brought up his D-Tector and scanned the Fractal Code, putting both hands above his head._

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_Armor pressed against him, and Koji leapt out of the Fractal Code cocoon that had surrounded him. He slashed his lightsabers, then shot his blaster into the woods. "Lobomon!"_

Lobomon grabbed one of his lightsabers and ignited it. Holding it into the air, he shouted, "_Ancient Spirit of Light_!"

A bright light erupted from the energy beam and illuminated the entire clearing. Kayla's sharp eyes just barely caught Tapirmon trying to flee. "There!" she shouted.

Takuya nodded. "Right!"

_The images of the Spirits of Fire and Hope appeared on Takuya and Kayla's D-Tectors. As Takuya held out his free hand and Kayla crossed her arms, Fractal Code formed rings around their fingers. Takuya began to swing his arms wildly and Kayla straightened her arms until Fractal Code met D-Tector._

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_Takuya punched out twice. "Agunimon!"_

_Kayla slashed a sword and blew a kiss. "BlueSakuramon!"_

"Where'd he go?" BlueSakuramon asked.

"That way!" Lobomon roared, pointing into the woods.

Agunimon and BlueSakuramon ran into the woods after the fleeing Tapirmon.

"He's too fast!" Agunimon panted.

"Not for long." BlueSakuramon said. "_Hope's Kiss_!" She blew a kiss and three golden-blue rings leapt from her hand and wrapped around Tapirmon.

"Nice job!" Agunimon grinned, stopping. "My turn. _Pyro Punch_!"

His fireballs hit Tapirmon and caused his Fractal Code to appear. BlueSakuramon took her D-Tector.

"You made my family turn on me." She spat harshly. "I already lost most of my family and I'm not going to lose anymore. _Fractal Code, Digitize_."

She scanned his Fractal Code, making his shake his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"You made one of our group attack us." Agunimon told him. "Stop him."

Tapirmon paled. "I can't!" he wailed. "The only way to stop him is to wake him up!"

"Oh no." BlueSakuramon whispered. They raced back to the campsite.

Kumamon was causing chaos as Zoe, JP, Lobomon, Bokomon, and Neemon dived for cover. When Agunimon and BlueSakuramon appeared, Kumamon turned and aimed his blaster at them.

"Kumamon, stop!" BlueSakuramon shouted. "Please, wake up!"

"Come on, little buddy." Agunimon said. "Don't do this."

Kumamon said two words. "_Blizzard Blaster_!"

Agunimon and BlueSakuramon's eyes widened as the pellets got closer. But before they could hit, a new voice filled the air.

"_Tempest Wing_!"

A blast of wind hit the pellets and blew them away.

Thirteen Digimon walked from the forest, led by a tall Digimon in a hunter green cloak. Any guesses who?

"Be careful, Elfmon." Said a hawk-like beast.

"I'll be fine, Halsemon." Said Elfmon. He stepped forward as Fractal code surrounded him. When it dispersed, Tim stood before Kumamon's blaster.

"Tommy, wake up. It's me, Tim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tommy's dream world, Tim had just shown up too.

"Tim?" Tommy asked. "Tim! Don't…don't be against me too!"

Tim gave an evil grin. "Why not? Haven't you wondered why Kayla and I have been gone as long as we were? You drove us crazy when we were younger, what's to prevent you from going it again?"

Anger and rage coursed through Tommy's veins as he aimed his blaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tommy, don't do this. We want you back." Tim said. "Come back to us."

Kumamon hesitated. The others held their breath as he seemed to struggle between his feelings. Finally, he spoke.

"I hate you."

Tim blinked. "That's new." He commented.

"_Blizzard Blaster_!"

Flamedramon leapt in front of the projectiles. "_Flame Shield_!" He burst into flames so hot that Tim had to back off and the ice melted before it hit the fire dragon.

"I was afraid of this." Tim said sadly as he pulled out his D-Tector.

_The image of the Spirit of Black Magic appeared on Tim's D-Tector as he crossed his hands over his head. A ring of Fractal Code appeared around his free fingers, and he swung his arms until Fractal Code met D-Tector._

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_Tim grabbed his newly formed staff and stamped it on the ground, a dark aura around the white orb. "Orcmon!"_

Flamedramon backed off and Orcmon stepped forward. "Don't do this Kumamon." He said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"_Crystal Freeze_!" was the answer.

"So be it." Orcmon said as he slammed his staff into the ground. "_Orb of Saruman_!" A shimmering bubble shield appeared around him. The wind hit the shield, but did nothing else.

"I'm sorry, Kumamon." Orcmon whispered as he grabbed both of his orc scimitars. "_Poison Blade_!"

Lobomon, eyes wide, rushed to meet him with and active lightsaber, but Magnamon stopped him. "Stay, Lobomon." He said. "It is the only way."

Orcmon charged, ignoring the shouts of JP and Zoe. He leapt into the air, somersaulted over the snowbear, kicked his legs out from under him, and slashed the exposed belly.

Everyone stood still and held their breath as Kumamon was wrapped in Fractal Code. When it twisted away, everyone was relieved to see the wound made by Orcmon was gone. Tommy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Tim?" he asked.

Fractal Code surrounded Orcmon and when it was gone, Tim picked up his little cousin. "I'm so sorry, Tommy." He said. "So sorry that the Pacific Ocean isn't gonna be enough to hold my sorrow."

Tommy, Agunimon and BlueSakuramon smiled. "What happened?" Tommy asked.

"You don't remember?" Tim asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I remember having a dream where you and the others were being mean to me, and then I woke up with a tummy ache."

Tim smiled but still looked guilty. "Sorry."

But before anything else could be said, Lobomon trained his blaster on Tim's head. "Put him down and back away," he said harshly, "Or so help me, I'll blow your brains out."

"Lobomon!" BlueSakuramon yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Stopping him from hurting your cousin." Lobomon answered.

"Put your blaster down!" she shot back.

Tim stared down Lobomon. "You honestly think I enjoyed that?"

"Yeah." Lobomon spat. "Why else would you use a dark Spirit?"

"Yes, that is a good question, young Tim." Yasyamon said. "Why did you use Orcmon instead of Elfmon?"

"Because, on my own as Elfmon, I would never have had the strength to do it and he could have killed us." Tim said calmly.

"Bull!" Lobomon retorted.

Tim turned to the others. "Zoe? JP?"

Zoe's lip trembled. "I'm not sure what to think." She said.

JP was different. "Koji's right. I'll bet he's been planning this ever since he got that Spirit." He sneered. "That Spirit would make it easy."

Tim turned to Agunimon and BlueSakuramon. "Takuya? Kayla?"

"I'm with you all the way." Agunimon grinned. "You really had no choice."

"Oh, please." BlueSakuramon scoffed. "Like you had to ask?"

Tim sighed and put Tommy down. "Okay." He said. "I'm going."

"What!" Tommy, Agunimon and BlueSakuramon yelped.

"Kay, you should know better than anyone else." Tim said with a sad smile. "What did sensei say about group distrust?"

Fractal Code surrounded BlueSakuramon. When it spiraled away, Kayla stepped forward. "That if even one person distrusts another, the group will not function as smoothly as before." She said, tears in her eyes. "You're right. And I'm coming with you."

"So am I." Agunimon agreed.

"And me." Tommy put in.

"No." Tim said to all three. "You're needed here."

"But we just found you!" Tommy protested.

"I'm sorry." Tim said. He went back to the guardians. "Later, guys."

They turned and walked away. When they were about to walk into the woods, Tim turned back. "And for the record, JP, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, aside from watching my family die."

And he turned and walked away, leaving the others to watch him go in silence, his last words hanging in the air hauntingly.


	6. Chapter 5: Twin Dragons of Magic

Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and got another chapter up. I'm sorry this to three months to do, and I imagine there are several people who are extremely ticked at me, but I can only say that I'll try harder to get more done. As usual, I'm gonna answer some reviews before we get to the chapter itself.

**anime addict8594: **Thanks for reading most of my stories. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Dragon's Ark: **Glad you like it!

**Light's Blue Blossom: **Oh, it will. It'll take JP longer than Koji, but…

**Digi fan: **Not really. Not at first.

**Catwarrior: **Join the club. Sorry this took so long.

**Dark Qiviut: **The real character setting stuff is next chapter. We learn of the impact the events of the prologe had on Tim.

Well, that's everybody. Glad you're here! And tell me, how did I do on Ranamon's accent?

**Other A/Ns: **Sorry if I confused anybody with my name change.

Catwarrior responded to my plea on my profile, so she gets a spot in the story. I'll let you know when I need info.

I'm starting three new stories after this one. One is the long awaited sequel to _Raven, Help Me!_ called _Digital Titans_. The next is an X-Men Evolution/Elektra Movieverse crossover called _The Silver Lining_. And the last is a Fire Emblem fic called _Fire Emblem: Eye of the Beholder_. Please read them and tell me what you think.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The next chapter! As always, follow the RRE rule.

Silverdash

**Chapter 5: Twin Dragons of Magic**

Only when Tim was out of the TV Forest did he break down. Yasyamon and the other guardians left him alone, except for Halsemon, who offered him a lift. Tim gladly took it, and drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

About five minutes after he did, Halsemon spoke up. "He's a brave human." He said. "He risked his friendship to help his friends by attacking his possessed family."

"And he's already lost so much." Yasyamon said. "To lose his family, those he loves most, at the hands of a madman. He is so much like AncientSorcermon."

"That may be the reason he was chosen to be the Child of Magic." Flamedramon said. The others murmured their agreement.

On Halsemon's back, Tim, though still asleep, gave a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tim's dreamworld, he was back in the world of Light and Shadow. Standing between the light and the dark, he faced Elfmon in the light and Orcmon in the dark.

"You said you understood our words." They said in unison.

"I do." Tim replied. "I use both of your spirits when I need to."

"But not as you should." Replied Orcmon.

Tim blinked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Exactly our point, little one." Elfmon admonished.

"Well, what do you mean, then?" Tim asked angrily. "It's not possible to use both spirits at the same time."

"Know that nothing is impossible." Elfmon said. "You will find the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim woke, finding himself next to a fire. He pulled out his D-Tector. "What are you guys trying to tell me?" he asked the little machine.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a voice. Tim looked up and saw Yasyamon standing over the fire. "Everybody went looking for something to eat. They'll be back in a little while."

"Water?" Tim asked. "Is there water?"

Yasyamon seemed to smile with his eyes. "The river's right behind you."

It was. Tim got up and drank long and deep from it before standing up and turning around. They were in another forest. How far did they travel? He looked at Yasyamon. "What can you tell me about the Spirits of Magic?"

Yasyamon blinked. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it possible for the two to be used at the same time?"

Yasyamon blinked again. "Only once have there been two warriors of the same element. When the Legendary Warriors were in their Champion levels, and their Ultimate levels too, Elfmon and Lowemon learned that they had dark sides. They discovered that they could use these dark sides in battle whenever the situation required it.

"But something went wrong. The Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon, went berserk, and his dark side, Duskmon escaped. Duskmon actually separated from Lowemon, leaving two warriors of darkness. But Duskmon went berserk and all the Legendary Warriors. It took several months, but we managed to stop Duskmon's murder spree and Lowemon absorbed him again. But never again did Lowemon use Duskmon." Yasyamon finished. "He was terrified that the entire experience would happen again."

Tim nodded. "And Elfmon and Orcmon."

Yasyamon shook his head. "Never before have they split that I know of. Why?"

Tim sighed. "I dreamed that they were trying to tell me to use both of their spirits at the same time. But they won't tell me how."

"I'm not surprised." Said Yasyamon dryly. "Elfmon was very cryptic, and almost never said what he really meant." He was silent, then added, "Used to drive Agunimon up the wall."

Tim cracked a smile.

"But if you can figure out whatever they are saying," Yasyamon continued, "It is extremely beneficial in battle."

Tim's smile vanished, but his eyes still danced. "What else can you tell me about the Legendary Warriors?"

"Many things." Yasyamon answered, stoking the fire with one of his kendo sticks. "Most important of which is that now that you humans have found all of your Human Spirits, you must now search for your Beast Spirits."

"Beast Spirits?" Tim asked, sitting down in front of the fire. "What are Beast Spirits?"

"In normal terms, they were the Legendary Warrior's Ultimate forms. For you, you will be able to Digivolve straight into a more powerful Digimon. Just remember that there are advantages to both your Human and Beast forms, as well as disadvantages."

"So where are the Beast Spirits?" Tim asked.

"That remains to be seen." said Halsemon as he flew back into the clearing with the rest of the Guardians coming form the woods. "Like the Human Spirits, they are scattered all over the Digital World."

Tim buried his head in his hands. "Great. And I have two Spirits to find."

"You do not have to worry that much." Magnamon said comfortingly. "The Beast Spirits of Magic are most likely near each other."

"You are correct, Magnamon." said a new voice that seemed to come directly from Tim. "In fact, you are near them now."

"I know that voice!" Yasyamon exclaimed. "Lady Ophanimon!"

"The Beast Spirits of Magic are nearby, but be warned: they are being guarded, and there are others after them as well."

Tim jumped up. "Come on, let's get going." he said. "The sooner we get them, the sooner they'll be safe."

"Don't be hasty." Flamedramon cautioned. "It'll be very dangerous, and we have no way of knowing how they're guarded and who's after them."

Tim flashed a smirk. "Hey, it's me." he said before walking into the forest, D-Tector in hand. He activated the compass feature and stared at it, then turned around and stared at the Guardians sheepishly. "Heh heh. Other side of the clearing." The Guardians sweatdropped as Tim crossed the clearing to the other side of the forest.

"I think leaving his friends is making him look for something to do." Flamedramon whispered to Yasyamon.

Yasyamon nodded. "The problem is that he's trying to do dangerous things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim followed his D-Tector to another clearing, where a cave sat in a hill. Going inside, Tim carefully walked deeper until the cave widened out. There was a column in the center of the cavern, where two statues glowed.

Tim took a step forward, but threw himself back as a voice shouted "_Diamond Storm_!" and a barrage of diamonds blew past where he had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Who's there?" Tim shouted from where he landed on his butt.

"None should be here unless they've prove themselves the Warrior of Magic." Said an echoing voice.

Out of the shadows came a fox. But not just any fox. This fox stood on its hind legs, standing around six feet tall. Purple gloves covered its forelegs. Yin-yang symbols covered the back of the gloves, shoulders, and legs. Yellow fur covered its entire body except for the bottom half of its legs and the tip of its tail, which were white.

"Renamon, I presume." Tim asked, recalling everything he had read in Bokomon's book.

Renamon nodded. "If you wish to take the Beast Spirits of Magic, you must prove that you are the Warrior of Magic. Fight me!"

"Fight you?" Tim said incredulously. "I'd rather not—!"

He was cut off as Renamon suddenly appeared in his face and barely blocked the punch she threw. "Then I will make you fight."

She threw another punch, but Tim dropped and did a sweep kick that caught her by surprise and sent her to her back. Tim then leapt up in the air and did a dive kick to her throat. He then received a blow to the back of the head and stumbled forward: Renamon had teleported and attacked him from behind.

"I forgot about that." Tim said. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his D-Tector. "Time to take it to the next level."

_The image of the Spirit of White Magic appeared on the screen as Tim crossed his arms over his head, a Fractal Code ring appearing around his left hand. He swung his arms three times until the Fractal Code and D-Tector met in the center._

_"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_The ring exploded into ribbons and enveloped Tim into a cocoon, where armor compressed against his body. He leapt from the cocoon, swung his staff, and then stomped it against the ground, a white light coming from the top._

_"Elfmon!"_

Elfmon popped his neck. "Let's get to it, shall we?" he asked Renamon, only to find her not there.

Instead there was a new fox Digimon, this one in wizard's robes with huge shoulder blades and markings all over her face. Her sleeves covered her arms entirely and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Taomon." Elfmon whispered, recognizing her from Bokomon's book.

"Let's get to it, shall we?" Taomon asked. Elfmon knew she was mocking him. He grinned.

"Lets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, both Elfmon and Taomon were glaring at each other from across the room, Elfmon with his staff, Taomon with her paintbrush. Both were panting heavily.

They had sent their Spell of the White Wizard and Talisman of Light attacks at each other, and the two hit in the middle of the room. They exploded and both combatants had barely gotten their magical shields up in time.

"Give up yet?" Elfmon called.

"Never!" came the reply.

They leapt into action again, this time Elfmon had his bow and Taomon had her Chinese symbols.

"_Magical Arrows_!"

"_Talisman Star_!"

Both hid behind barriers, both magical and physical, to avoid the projectiles. But before they began anew, a familiar voice sounded. "_Roundhouse Punt_!"

A foot came out of nowhere, sending the two combatants into the walls: Once again, Arbormon had come back to haunt Tim. And this time he brought a friend.

"That was a nice shot, Ahbormon." Came a high-pitched voice with an accent Elfmon recognized from southern Mississippi. He looked and saw a short blue creature with scales and fins. "Mah turn! _Drainin' Rain_!"

The new Digimon clasped her hands over her head, and a dark rain cloud came from her hands and settled over the two collapsed magicians. Acid rain fell causing the two to lose more energy.

Elfmon sat up after the attack stopped. "Taomon? What do you say we ignore our earlier argument and team up against them?"

"I agree." Taomon said. They both leapt to their feet and attacked.

"_Talisman of Light_!"

"_Mythical Blades_!"

Taomon's talisman blasted at the new creature as Elfmon's swords sliced at Arbormon. Both Digimon dodged the attacks.

"Now that ain't nice." Said the blue creature with a pout. "Who do ya think ya are, messin' with Ranamon?"

"I am the guardian of the Beast Spirits of Magic." Taomon answered, sending some Talisman Stars at Ranamon.

"Well, ain't that nice." Ranamon said, dodging the stars as well. "Well, I'd love ta chat, but Ah need ta take yore Fractal Code. _Wicked Wave_!"

She sent two torrents of water at Taomon, who countered with a shout of "_Talisman Spell_!", erecting a shield.

Elfmon slashed at Arbormon again, but the robot countered with a punch, sending Elfmon to the wall again.

"That's it!" he snapped, getting to his feet and dashing at Arbormon as Fractal Code formed a cocoon around him. "I'm through playing games!"

_Elfmon's features shifted to those of Orcmon as their unified voices filled the air. "Spirit Switch!"_

Orcmon, still running, used his staff and vaulted into Arbormon, sending him flying. He finished with a shout of "_Curse of the Dark Lord_!" as a dark beam shot from the orb of the staff, slamming into Arbormon.

Thinking Arbormon finished, he turned to help Taomon, but froze as Arbormon's voice filled the air. "_Arbormon, Slide Evolution! Petaldramon!_"

Orcmon whirled around to come face-to-face with a tree monster. It looked like a monstrous wooden lizard with a collar made of flower petals, a forked tail, and grass along its back.

Petaldramon leered at Orcmon. "Well? What do ya think now, eh?"

"I think I'm in trouble." Orcmon quipped.

"Got dat right." Petaldramon agreed. His petal collar began to spin. "_Leaf Cyclone_!"

A gust of wind blew from the monster's pig-like nose and hit Orcmon, sending him flying.

He hit the column holding the Beast Spirits hard, and fell to the ground. Fractal Code formed a cocoon around him, and when it vanished, Tim lay unconscious on the ground.

Taomon blasted Ranamon with a Talisman of Light before she turned and flew to where Tim lay. "You must wake up." She said as she turned him over. "I cannot defeat two Legendary Warriors on my own."

She looked up and saw Ranamon and Petaldramon closing in. She looked down at the boy again. "I have no choice." She said, pulling a parchment from her sleeve. She placed it on his forehead. "_Talisman Spell_!"

Tim's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Having used most of her energy to revive him, Fractal Code wrapped around Taomon and vanished to reveal Renamon.

"We are out of time." Renamon said as Ranamon and Petaldramon got closer. She held out her hands and two statues floated into them. She held out the two statues, which were floating about a half-foot above her palms, to Tim. "Take the Beast Spirits."

Tim pulled out his D-Tector and downloaded the statues into the little machine. Then, facing the two attackers, he stood up as Renamon stood back.

_The dragon-like image of the Beast Spirit of White Magic appeared on the screen of the D-Tector. Tim crossed his arms over his head as three rings of Fractal Code circled his free hand._

_He swung his arms three times until the D-Tector and Fractal Code met in front of him._

_"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"_

_The Fractal Code broke and surrounded his body in a cocoon, where the boy's entire physical structure was changed. He emerged as a metallic silver dragon. He had fifty foot wingspan with blue leathery wings, razor-sharp claws, and piercing blue eyes._

_"Dracomon!"_

The newly Digivolved dragon Digimon glared at Ranamon and Petaldramon, who stopped their approach and gulped at the size of the creature. Dracomon's head was about five feet from hitting the ceiling.

Dracomon threw back his head and launched a stream of white flames at the two. "_Magical Fire_!"

"Drat!" Ranamon shouted as she dodged the fire. "If only Ah had mah Beast Spirit!"

"Worry about that later, Ranamon." Petaldramon advised. "Here he comes!"

Dracomon raised his claws and charged. "_Silver Dragon Claw_!" He slashed at Petaldramon, but missed as the lizard dodged. He did hit Ranamon into a wall with his tail, though.

His strike intended for Petaldramon hit the wall instead. Like a man going berserk, he thrashed against the wall, sending many stalactites falling.

Renamon stood at the top of the column, watching the battle. '_He's lost control._' She thought worriedly.

Ranamon got up from where she landed. "Ow." She moaned. She looked to her left and saw a pool in the ground. Being as vain as she was, she _had _to have a quick look at herself before she went back to the battle.

What she saw horrified her. A lot of her body had spots of a darker shade of blue than normal, and there was a red mark across her face where Dracomon's tail had hit her.

"Mah face." She murmured, ignoring the sounds of Petaldramon and Dracomon fighting behind her. "He ruined…mah face…" Rage coursing through her veins, she spun around to face the battle and pointed an accusatory finger at Dracomon. "You!" she spat. "You ruined mah face! No one, Ah mean, NO ONE, gets away with that!"

As Ranamon continued screaming profanities at Dracomon, Renamon stood on the column, watching her. "Is she for real?" she asked out loud, sweatdropping.

"Now what have you got to say for yoreself?" Ranamon finished. Her answer was a literal eye-popping experience as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw the grassy back of Petaldramon heading her way. To Renamon's immense satisfaction, she couldn't avoid the collision.

Dracomon, on the other hand, was covered with Fractal Code.

_"Spirit Switch!"_

_Silver became red, blue became gold, and jewels appeared along the new dragon's belly. Spines appeared down his back, giving birth to…_

_"Smaugmon!"_

Once again, he threw his head back, this time sending deep scarlet flames. "_Cursed Flames_!"

As the flames got closer to the downed pair, Ranamon jumped up. "Ah've had enough!" she screamed. "_Wicked Wave_!"

Smaugmon's pillar of fire and Ranamon's torrent of water battled it out in the middle of the room, sending smoke and steam to the ceiling.

To Ranamon's surprise, Smaugmon stopped the attack and faced the ceiling. "_Dragon's Greedy Rampage_!" Raising his claws, he attacked the ceiling, making a hole and sending more stalactites to the ground.

"_Dragon's Greedy Rampage_!" Smaugmon attacked the ceiling again, making the hole bigger. "Got it!"

He spread his wings and flew out of the hole, leaving Ranamon screaming, Petaldramon dazed, and Renamon with a sense of accomplishment. '_He's gained control._'

"Get back here, ya overgrown barbeque pit!" Ranamon screamed.

"Be careful what you wish for, Ranamon." Smaugmon chided. "_Jewel Armor Barrage_!"

Flying overhead, the jewels covering Smaugmon's belly dropped off and fell, exploding when they hit the ground. Petaldramon had to Slide Evolve to dodge them, but both still ended up covered in soot.

Shaking their heads to clear them, the two evil Legendary Warriors looked up to see Smaugmon's snarling face not even two feet from their own. "Run." Smaugmon growled.

The two didn't need to be told twice, and were gone before you could say "MaloMyotismon."

Smaugmon then turned to Renamon, holding out a claw. "Need a lift out of here?"

Renamon jumped into the open claw and Smaugmon flew out of the rubble that was a cave, heading toward the clearing with the Guardians.

To say they were surprised when a red dragon landed in the middle of the clearing would be an understatement.

"Smaugmon!" They shouted joyously.

Smaugmon released Renamon before Fractal Code wrapped around him and spiraled away to reveal Tim.

"That was a good fight." Tim said with a slight smile. "I needed it."

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found Tim awake and packing food. The Guardians and Renamon watched him. "You are sure about this, Tim?" Halsemon asked.

"It's fine." Tim answered. "I need this, and I'm sure you guys have better things to do than baby-sit me. Besides, Renamon's coming with me."

The fox Digimon nodded. The Guardians still looked unsure.

"Look." Tim said, standing up. "I need to find out what Elfmon and Orcmon are trying to tell me, and for that I need meditation. I know that only Yasyamon is patient enough for me everyday, especially when Flamedramon can't stay still for two seconds even when he's asleep.

Everyone, even Flamedramon, chuckled at that comment.

"Well, if that is the case," Yasyamon said. "Let us give you a parting gift." He waved his kendo swords, and a hunter green lump of cloth fell into Tim's hands. He unfolded it to reveal a cloak and hood. "It will hide you from your enemies." Yasyamon explained. "And don't even try to give it back."

Tim smiled a real smile this time. "Alright." He threw the cloak over his shoulders and clasped it, then pulled the hood over his head. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now, anyway." Flamedramon said.

"Take care." Halsemon added.

"See ya!" Tim waved as he and Renamon went into the forest and disappeared with a swish of the cloak.


	7. Chapter 6: You Can't Keep a Grumblemon D

Hey, readers! I'm back from my break. I apologise for taking forever, but Feb was my busy month. Plus it also gave me time to work this chapter out since I've never seen it before.

Anyway, sorry again. Just follow the RRE rule!

**Chapter 6: You Can't Keep A Grumblemon Down**

The group was split down the middle after Tim left. Takuya, Tommy, and Kayla were refusing to speak to the others. Koji and JP were still fuming about Tim's unexcuseable (in their eyes) behavior while Zoe was still wondering what to think.

Bokomon and Neemon were the messangers between the groups, not that they ever had anything to say. The two spent most of the night swtiching groups. It ended finally when both groups fell alseep, leaving Koji awake to keep watch.

Once again sitting against the base of a tree, he glowered at Takuya, Kayla, and Tommy. Why couldn't they see that there was a choice in that fight?

He was startled out of his thoughts by his D-Tector beeping. "Koji." It was the same voice that brought him and the others to the Digital World in the first place. "Your Beast Spirit is near."

"Wait." Koji said sharply. "Beast Spirit? As in what that other Digimon changed into?"

"I shall explain on the way." the voice said. "But you must leave now. Go to the east."

Koji stared at the little machine in his hand before sighing. "Alright."

He got up and used a stick to leave a message on the ground before leaving. Maybe he could use this time to find a way to make up with Kayla.

After he left, the supposedly sleeping Kayla growled and jumped up. She was not about to let Koji leave her sight without an explaination. Leaving her own message next to Koji's, she took off after him.

She caught up with him five minutes later. "Koji!" she hissed. "Koji Minamoto, get your butt mack here or so help me I'll kick it from here to the moon, and you know I can!"

Koji stopped and turned back. "What?" he asked harshly, all thoughts of making up gone.

"You know good and well what!" Kayla snapped, glaring at the glare he was giving her. "I want an explaination! Why did you drive my brother away?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that look on his face." Koji demanded. "That expressionless face, showing that he didn't care-"

"He's looked like that most of my life!" Kayla interupted. "So have I, though not as bad. You just haven't been around long enough to notice."

Unspilled tears swam in her eyes. "You don't realize what we witnessed. I was lucky, I was hurt and sisn't have to see and hear what Tim did. Don't you realize what seeing and hearing your family die does to you?"

Koji's glare was gone and he reached for her hand. She continued. "He would barely talk to me, let alone anyone else. Do you know how much he value's family? He'd sell his soul to the devil if it meant that I'd be safe. Koji, he's only been opening up more ever since we found Takuya and Tommy."

She looked him in the eye. "He would never hurt his family unless he absolutly had to."

And Koji believed her. He pulled her into a quick, yet comforting hug before taking her hand. "Come on." he said. "Let's find this extra Spirit."

**DM DM DM**

The next morning, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, and JP woke to find Koji, Kayla, Bokomon, and Neemon missing. After a round of accusations, Tommy found the messages.

"I will scout ahead.  
Koji"

"I need some answers. I'm following him.  
Kayla"

Bokomon and Neemon's signitures were next to Kayla's message.

"What the heck?" JP said incredulously. "Why can't they cooperate with the rest of us?"

Takuya and Tommy's lips formed thin lines, glancing at each other. Zoe opened her mouth to speak, then changed her mind and closed it again.

"We better follow them." Takuya said at last, taking Tommy by the hand and walking into the forest.

**DM DM DM**

On the other side of the TV Forest, a small creature made of stone sat gazing at three stone statues.

They were of large cyclopes, two of which had rubies for eyes. "The Legendary Warrior's spirit will revive when the three eyes light up." Indeed, the two rubies were glowing.

"Just one more bright stone to go." it whispered. "Just one more stone."

**DM DM DM**

Meanwhile, Koji and Kayla were still walking. They had left the TV Forest and were walking through plains of grass.

Behind them, Bokomon and Neemon were sneaking along, trying not to be found. Trying.

"We're being followed." Koji whispered.

"Yep." Kayla whispered back matter-of-factly. Koji glanced at her.

"You knew?"

"Some time ago." she answered. "They're not to quiet."

At his confused glance, she elaborated. "The rustling bushes back in the forest."

Koji blanched. "That was them?" he asked. "I thought that was a bird."

"Nope." Kayla said, grinning. "Didn't help that they kept whispering to each other, either."

Koji grinned too. "Sneak attack?"

"You betcha!"

Quietly, thay sank into the grass and waited. A couple of seconds later, Bokomon and Neemon walked slowly past, arguing.

"Neemon, be quiet, they'll hear us!"

"I am quiet!"

"Shut up!"

SNAP!

"Ow!"

"Serves you right. Oh! Now we've lost them! This is all your fault!"

SNAP!

"Ow!"

Koji and kayla nodded to each other and slowly crept after the two Digimon guides. When they were right behind them, they reached out and grabbed the two by the shoulders. "Boo."

The reaction was instantanious. They both screamed and tried to get on top of each other.

Kayla stifled her laughs behind her hand, but Koji leaned forward. "Stop following us." he hissed. He and Kayla then ran into the grasses and disappeared.

"Koji! Kayla! Wait!"

The two ran faster and faster before they suddenly screeched to a halt. They were facing a very steep slope. "Let's not go this way." Kayla said. Koji nodded.

The matter was taken out of their hands when Bokomon and Neemon rushed out of the grasses and crashed into the humans, sending all four of them rolling down the slope.

Koji landed first, crashing on top of a rock creature before being litterally caught between a rock and a hard place as Kayla landed right on his back, taking the wind out of him. He only managed to fill his lungs again before Bokomon and Neemonlanded on Kayla, the combined weights once again emptying Koji's air supply.

"Get off." He managed. His tone of voice told Bokomon that he was getting angry, so the little Digimon immediatly leapt off Kayla and pulled Neemon off as well. Kayla also quickly got up, allowing Koji to breathe.

When Koji took a deep breath, he got off of the small creature he landed on. "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked.

As it looked up, Koji and the others saw that it was completely made out of rock with green eyes. "Yeah!" it answered. "It's none of your business!"

Kayla raised an eyebrow as Koji muttered, "Fine." Bokomon was flipping through his book. "Gotsumon, a rockman Digimon. A small, yet courageous Digimon whose Rock Fist attacks does significant damage." And Neemon...

Neemon, in all his naivette, asked "Do you know where the Beast Spirit is?"

Everybody except Gotsumon froze. "Of course I know." said the little creature before it dashed away.

"Kayla, Koji, after him!" Bokomon yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Koji snapped as he took off, Kayla right behind him. They ran, and Gotsumon always stayed in their sight until he dived into tall grasses. As the two humans ran into the grasses, the found that he had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Koji asked in astonishment.

"I don't know!" Kayla replied, scanning the grassland.

"This is rediculous." Koji growled. "Hey! Aren't you going to tell us where the Beast Spirit is?"

Unknown to them, a large rock behind them turned into their runaway Gotsumon. He heard the question and answered, making the two jump. "I just said I know where it is, not that I'd tell you."

Koji and Kayla turned and glared at the little creature, but before anything could be said, a very familier figure appeared.

Gigasmon leaped from the grasses and smashed a very large rock near the three, revealing more Gotsumon inside. He was then surrounded by Fractal Code.

"Gigasmon, Slide Evolution! Grumblemon!"

The little troll/dwarf landed on top of the ruined boulder and held his sledgehammer up to one of the Gotsumon. "Where is the Spirit?" he asked, looking over his overlarge nose at Gotsumon.

Gotsumon, however, was steamed. "You imp!" He shouted as Koji and Kayla reached for their D-Tectors. "That was my home! Rock Fist!" He sent a large rock from his fist at Grumblemon, hitting him smack between the eyes and knocking him off the boulder remains.

Koji and Kayla glanced at each other and nodded, pulling out their D-Tectors.

Images of the Spirits of Light and Hope appeared on the screens as both humans took their respective poses. Fractal Code appeared around the fingers of their free hands. They quickly brought their hands together to have the Fractal Code and D-Tector meet.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The Fractal Code rings exploded and covered the two in cocoons, forming and compressing armor against their bodies.

Koji leaped out of his cocoon, swung his lightsabers, then sheathed them and shot his blaster. "Lobomon!"

Kayla flew out swund a sword, then blew a kiss. "BlueSakuramon!"

Grumblemon looked at the newly-evolved Digimon and grinned. "Me look for you to steal Spirits!" he said gleefully before he was covered in Fractal Code again.

"Grumblemon, Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

As the Fractal Code spiraled away, Gigasmon stomped on the ground. "Earthquake!"

BlueSakuramon acted quickly, spreading her wings and taking to the air while grabbing Lobomon's hands to pull him up with her. When they were over Gigasmon, she releaced him like a World War II fighter bomber. Lobomon activated both of his lightsabers and dived right at Gigasmon. "Lobo Kendo!"

As Gigasmon raised his arms to stop the blades, BlueSakuramon flew behind him and aimed her blaster. "Hopeful Blossom!" The beam slammed into the swamp monster's back and sent him over Lobomon.

"That it!" Gigasmon roared, jumping to his feet. "No more nice Mon! Quagmire Twister!"

Lobomon held his ground as Gigasmons kept spinning faster and faster until the swamp monster was just a brown blur. The twister bore down on Lobomon, who blocked with his sabers. Despite this, he was thrown back several yards.

Lobomon got up, his left eye twitching. "He is really starting to tick me off."

"Lobomon, switch!" He looked up to see one of BlueSakuramon's swords falling towards him and caught on. Deactivating the lightsaber in his left hand, he tossed the handle into the air before catching BlueSakuramon's blade.

Both Legendary Warriors charged, Lobomon on the ground, BlueSakuramon in the air, shouting "Lobo Kendo Sakura Sword!"

They slashed at Gigasmon so fast that their arms were blurs. Gigasmon tried to dodge, but he was cut several times.

Next thing he knew, two wrist blasters were right in front of his face. "Huh?"

"Hopeful Blossom Howling Lazer!"

The dual blasts sent Gigasmon flying. "I'll be back!" he shouted before disappearing with a twinkle.

Fractal Code surrounded the two Legendary Warriors before spiraling off and left behind Koji and Kayla. They turned to the astonished Gotsumon. "You alright?" Kayla asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Stuttered the Gotsumon they landed on.

Koji turned back to look at the feild. "We better get out of the open." he said. "He'll be back."

**DM DM DM**

They rested in another Gotsumon house (inside a boulder) for half an hour before Gotsumon got up again.

"Going out to be defeated?" Koji asked dryly, earning a swat to the back of the head from Kayla.

Gotsumon glared. "Not anymore!" He held up a large ruby. Koji, Kayla, and Bokomon nearly choked when they saw the Symbol of Light engraved on it. "I found the last stone during the fight. Now I will be able to get the Spirit! I'll be the Legendary Warrior! I will protect my friends!"

He left. Another Gotsumon shook his head. "I just don't understand him."

Koji and Kayla shared a glance before getting to their feet. "Get back here!" They ran out, followed by Bokomon dragging Neemon.

**DM DM DM**

The five of them made it to the stone cyclopes with Neemon's naitivity being the only distracton. Koji gazed at them, fingering his D-Tector.

"Koji?" Kayla called over to him.

He looked at the screen and shook his head.

**DM DM DM**

As for the others, they were walking through the grasslands, still looking for Kayla and Koji.

"Where are they?" JP asked for the thousanth time.

"Don't know." Takuya replied shortly.

"I hope they're alright." Tommy whispered.

Unbeknownst to them, large eyes were looking over an even larger nose at them. "Children? Chosen!" Grumblemon grumbled. "Ha-ha1 Now me get four Spirits."

He started to creep forward, but soon lost patience. "Forget it. Grumblemon, Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

He leaped into the air and landed in front of the children. "Earthquake!"

The attack threw them back. "Gigasmon!" Zoe cried.

"This isn't good." Takuya said, grabbing his D-Tector. "Fight back!"

Images of the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Wind, and Thunder appeared on the D-Tector screens as Takuya and Zoe threw their free hands out while Tommy and JP meerly stretched them out.

Fractal Code formed a ring around their fingers. All did their respective scans, shouting "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The Fractal Code broke and covered them in cocoons, compressing armor against their bodies before spiraling away.

Takuya punched twice. "Agunimon!"

Tommy jumped into the air, landed as a pile of slush, and reforming with a cheezy smile on his face and a peace sign. "Kumamon!"

Zoe did a spin kick, threw a lock of lavender hair out of her visor, and rested a hand on her hip. "Kazemon!"

JP slammed his fists together at the knuckles, creating several bolts of lightning. "Beetlemon!"

Gigasmon laughed as they finished transforming. "You think you win? Me almost beat you first time, and no bat-girl to help you now."

He was completely dumbfounded when they chose to ignore him.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Thunder Fists!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Tempest Twist!"

Gigasmon dodged or blocked the attacks and countered. "Quagmire Twister!"

He went after Agunimon, and Kazemon and Kumamon took advantage of his distraction.

"Hurricane Wave Blizzard Blaster!"

The wind and ice pellets twisted into a roaring tornado of cold, lifting Gigasmon into the air and away from Agunimon.

Beetlemon was waiting for him. "Thunder Fists!" Slamming his sparking fists into the swamp monster, he sent him back to the ground with a crash.

**DM DM DM**

Gotsumon had begun to climb the statue without a ruby-eye while Kayla and Koji watched. Suddenly Kayla's head snapped to the left.

"What's up?" Koji asked.

"The others are coming."

"Great." Koji muttered.

"With company." She added.

"Uh oh."

With a crash, Gigasmon landed between them, sending up dirt.

"Nice shot, Kumamon!"

"Why, thank you, Agunimon."

Gigasmon got up. "That it!" he jumped at Kumamon. "Quagmire Twister!"

Kumamon was thrown back and landed hard. A ring of Fractal Code appeared around him with the Spirit of Ice in the middle.

Gigasmon leaped at him again, grinning. Before he got far, however, someone tapped his shoulder. When he looked back, two fists smashed into his face.

"Hands off my cousin, you perverted phedophile." BlueSakuramon snapped, pulling her sheild and a sword from her back, Lobomon beside her.

Behind Gigasmon, Kazemon swooped down and lifted the dazed Kumamon into the air.

Gigasmon snarled. "You two!" he shouted. "Me have enough of you two!" He leaped at them.

"Sakura Sheild!" The Sheild of the Legendary Warriors stretched, covering both BlueSakuramon and Lobomon from Gigasmon's wrath.

Lobomon jumped over the sheild with an active lightsaber. "Lobo Kendo!"

But Gigasmon blocked the lightsaber and slammed a thick arm into Lobomon's middle, sending him flying. He crashed into the ruby-less statue and slumped to the ground. Fractal Code swarmed around him before disappearing, revealing Koji.

Gigasmon advanced on him, but before he could do anything, a rock slammed into his face.

Gotsumon dropped off the statue and stood in front of Koji. "Climb the statue!" he said, throwing the ruby at Koji. "Put that in they eye."

He charged Gigasmon. "Rock Fist!" he shouted, throwing rock after rock. "Rock Fist! Rock Fist!"

"Don't interupt me!" Gigasmon roared, throwing him aside and continuing to advance on Koji.

"Hurry up!" Gotsumon insisted.

"Hope's Kiss!" a blue-gold ring wrapped around Gigasmon's legs, tripping him. Behind him were Beetlemon, Kazemon and BlueSakuramon in the air and Agunimon and Kumamon on the ground, all in fighting positions.

"Go, Koji!" BlueSakuramon shouted.

Not needing anymore insperation, Koji jumped to his feet, grabbed the ruby, and started climbing the statue. As the others distracted Gotsumon, Koji climbed higher and higher, until her reached the head. With a shout of triumph, he slammed the ruby into the eye socket.

All three statue eyes began to glow brightly before they flared, causing the others to close their eyes and Koji to fall. When they opened their eyes again, a small statue of a robotic wolf was floating in the air in front of Koji.

He quickly pulled out his D-Tector and downloaded the little statue into it before gazing cooly at Gigasmon.

The image of the Beast Spirit of Light appeared on Koji's D-Tector as he held up his free hand. Three rings of Fractal Code appeared around his fingers. "Execute!" he shouted as he scanned the center ring with his D-Tector, raising his hands over his head. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

The Fractal Code broke and surrounded Koji in a cocoon. Armor pressed against his body, completely changing his entire physical structure.

The Fractal Code broke and revealed a robotic wolf made of white steel. Wheels were on it's paws and golden wings covered his back.

"KendoGarurumon!"

KendoGarurumon growled and jumped into the air. Any hopes gained at seeing Koji's new form were dashed when they saw him heading towards Kazemon instead of Gigasmon.

"Sakura Sheild!" BlueSakuramon cried hastely as her shield stretched to cover Kazemon. "Koji, knock it off!"

"Howling Lazer!"

BlueSakuramon took to the air just as a white blast of light shot from KendoGarururmon's mouth. Luckily she was over the shot and it hit Gigasmon instead.

"Me mad now!" he roared, charging at KendoGarurumon. They tumbled down the hill and over a cliff.

"Koji!" The others chased after them. As they neared the cliff, they heard KendoGarurumon shout "Howling Lazer!" and a splash.

They reached to cliff to find KendoGarurumon barely hanging onto a branch with his teeth and Gigasmon nowhere to be found. BlueSakuramon and Kazemon flew down and grabbed him, hauling him back to the top.

Once there, Fractal Code surrounded all of them, reverting them to their human forms.

Kayla tackled Koji. "Don't you ever do that again!" she shouted at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"I'll kick your butt to the bloody moon, that's what!" she screached. She then started yelling at him in a language that he didn't understand. Apperantly it was Italian, beacause Zoe kept wincing at some of the words she used.

"What's she saying?" Takuya whispered to her.

"Something to the tune of removing a certain part of the male anatomy." she whispered back. Takuya, JP, and even Koji paled while Tommy looked confused.

"Key, Koji." Gotsumon said, interrupting Kayla's rant. "I gave you the Spirit I was looking for. Don't give it up!"

Koji smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
